For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky
by hayj
Summary: Riddick and Carolyn living in a different time and place. Rated M mainly for language and two small smut scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_a.n. I have been horribly sick for the last month so I do apologize for any errors, there will be many, and they are all my own. I was desperate to get this story done and over with so I also apologize if I've left any hanging plots or appeared to rush through things, not because I hated the story, I happen to love it hardcore, but simply because I haven't had the energy to work on it and refuse to leave it languishing on my hard drive. _

_And I suppose I should state again (in case you haven't read any of my stories) that I don't write your typical Riddick. I leave that to other people._

**For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky**

**Chapter 1**

Carolyn Fry, and her younger sister Audrey, had grown up amongst the mining colonies on the planet Ardana. Their father was in the mining business and they had wanted for nothing. They had two loving parents and were well-educated in numerous topics as well as being exposed to their mother's life as a highly sought out prophetess.

When Carolyn turned eighteen, her parents decided that she and Audrey, under the guidance of their mothers very own spiritual adviser, Abu, would take a hajj to the city of New Mecca. Carolyn should have gone on one long ago, but cryo sleep, not to mention the thought of taking such a long trip on her own had always made her hesitant, and her parents loathed to force her. But, now that Audrey was old enough, they would travel together.

As Audrey sat next to their mother on the shuttle, waving her hands as she talked excitedly about their trip, Carolyn stood at one of the windows quietly, watching as her home faded from view. She had the strangest feeling she would never see it again.

Her father, Adrian, appeared behind her, laying his hands upon her shoulders.

"What is it, Carolyn? Are you not excited to be going away from home for the first time?"

"I have a bad feeling about this trip, Papa."

"Nonsense, Carolyn. It's just your nerves talking."

"Maybe," Carolyn replied as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly.

Her father gently turned her around to face him.

"You are Carolyn Fry, daughter of Adrian Fry. Hold your head high, take care of your sister and all will be well."

"Of course, Papa. I shall do my best to make you proud of me."

With a smile, her father moved over to her mother and sister, joining their conversation. With a sigh, Carolyn turned back to the window before being joined by Abu.

"I have had a vision about this trip."

Carolyn turned her head to look at him.

"Hold tight to your faith, Carolyn. Where you are going, you will need it."

The sick feeling intensified. Looking back out the window, they stood in silence the rest of the trip.

Arriving at the spaceport, Carolyn watched as her sister said goodbye to their mother. When it was her turn, Carolyn clung to the woman more frightened than she had ever been in her life. "I'm frightened, Mother," Carolyn said relishing the warmth of her mother's arms.

"A very smart man once said that we must be willing to let go of the life we have planned, to have the life that is waiting for us."

"But, Mother…"

"Shhh." Her mother said placing her hands on Carolyn's cheeks. "Wherever you go and whenever you are, know that I will always love you."

Carolyn gave a slight nod as her mother placed a kiss on her cheek. "It is time for you to go. Your father is waiting."

"Goodbye." Carolyn whispered as she walked away.

"Goodbye, my precious child." Her mother murmured.

* * *

"The Hunter-Gratzner," her father was saying as he led her on the ship to join her sister and Abu, "is one of the finest transport ships in the system. Isn't that correct, Captain?" He said to the bearded gentleman standing nearby.

"Undoubtedly, Mr. Fry," the man responded moving towards them. "You can rest assured that we'll take exceptional care your daughters."

"I would expect no less," her father replied.

"I'll have to ask you to go now, Mr. Fry. We need to get our guests settled in."

"Of course, Captain."

The Captain nodded, moving off to see to his other passengers.

Gathering both of his daughters into his arms, he held them tightly, before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. "I love you both."

Carolyn worried her bottom teeth between her teeth as they watched him disembark.

Smiling happily at her sister, Audrey pulled away to find her cryo tube. Carolyn stood in the midst of the chaos, feeling like a lost child, trying desperately not to be sick, before searching out her appointed spot.

* * *

Standing on the docks watching the ship prepare to depart, Adrian held his wife as she stood crying gently in his arms. "Are you sure, Sasha? We can still call them back."

"No. We've known this time would come since they were babies. It is their destiny and our burden to bear."

They stayed until they no longer saw the ship in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carolyn saw stars as the cargo container hit the water with a shattering scream. As the water rushed inside the broken ship, she made her way to Audrey and Abu, frantically pulling at their doors to no avail.

Where her cryo locker had been forced open, theirs had been jammed shut. Not that there had been any reaction from them, regardless. Audrey's head was tilted at an unnatural angle, while Abu stared at her sightlessly. Carolyn ignored that as she beat relentlessly against the glass with her fists trying to get them to wake up, twitch an eyelid, anything to let her know that they were still alive, not stopping until she was down to just one tiny air pocket.

Taking that last breath, she struggled through the murky darkness, making her way out of the container, fighting to get to the light above. As soon as her head broke the surface of the water, she was gasping for air, her lungs gulping it in. Getting her bearings, she located the nearest piece of land, struggling as the long traveling dress she wore weighed her down.

Clinging to the rocks on the shore where she had drug herself, Carolyn collapsed into a soaking wet heap, exhausted from her ordeal.

* * *

The group of mounted riders halted their travel, watching as an object fell from the sky. Horses struggled against reins as the ground shook when the object hit land. Getting their mounts under control the men made their way to affected area, emerging from the trees that surrounded a nearby lake, coming to a stop as they surveyed the area.

The object that they had watched fall out of the sky was nowhere in sight and they could only assume that it was now lying at the bottom the lake, speculating amongst themselves about what it was that they had seen. They circled the lake looking for clues when one of the men stopped, pointing to an object, half in and half out of the water.

"By the Gods," another man breathed before the original man took off at a gallop, the others quick to follow.

Dismounting, the man in charge drew his sword, hesitantly making his way over to what he could clearly see now, was a body. Catching a bare shoulder by his toe he lifted and turned the body, the men behind him breaking out into chatter as they gazed at the woman in front of them.

"Where do you think she's from?"

"Don't know," said the man kneeling next to her rubbing the fabric of her skirt between his fingers. "But, we best get her to the Manor House. Let the Lord know what we've found."

"Aye," another said walking over to his horse to retrieve the bedroll from the back of his saddle, handing it over.

Throwing the blanket over the woman, the man in charge picked her up in his arms before mounting his horse. Settling her on his lap, he made for home.

* * *

Thundering into the courtyard, stable lads came running to take their horses. As one they entered the house coming before their Lord and Lady in the long hall.

An older couple, Lord Charles and his wife Elizabeth had lost their only daughter when a fever had swept through their Realm. The same fever had made it impossible for Lady Elizabeth to bear any other children. Instead of setting her aside as was his right, Lord Charles stayed with his wife and they had made a happy life for themselves, isolated as they were away from the other Realms.

Lady Elizabeth rushed over when she realized it was a girl who Sir Thomas was holding.

"Who is she? What's happened?" she demanded of the man.

"We're not entirely sure, Milady. We found her collapsed on the shore of Lake Enchantment."

"Oh, the poor dear, this way," Lady Elizabeth directed Sir Thomas, leading him to the stairs.

The other men, including Lord Charles watched them go before turning back to each other.

Calling for ale, Charles motioned the men over towards the fire.

"Tell me."

With the only interruption a maid bringing their drink, the three men told their Lord of what had happened.

He sat rubbing his beard as he listened to the few facts available.

"We'll wait until the lass has woken, but I have a feeling that my lady wife is already attached" he said with a smile. "Go back out tomorrow and see if you missed anything." He ordered the men before dismissing them.

Rising from his seat he started towards the stairs passing Thomas, who was on his way back down.

"Milord."

"Seek your rest, Sir Thomas, nothing more can be done today."

"Yes, Milord," Thomas said with a nod of his head, heading towards the massive double doors.

With a sigh, Lord Charles continued up the stairs to find his wife.

"How is she?" he asked walking into the chamber where his wife sat perched on the side of the bed as maids hustled in and out.

"Oh Charles," Elizabeth said as she stood to take his hand leading him closer to the bed.

"Isn't she beautiful? She looks just how I imagined Lysette would look at her age."

"Now, Elizabeth," he warned not wanting to see his wife hurt when the girl's family came to claim her.

"Charles, she needs us."

"Yes, I suppose she does," he said giving in as he ran a thumb over his wife's cheek.

* * *

Carolyn slept all that night and well into the next day. Elizabeth had settled down in the chair next to her bed to do some mending when she cried out Audrey's name in her sleep, thrashing about, before Elizabeth could get a hold of her.

Waking with a gasp, Carolyn yanking her hands away from the strange woman in front of her as she reached up to touch the back of her head which thrummed painfully . "Where am I?"

"You're safe, lass, you're safe."

Carolyn looked around the room, her brow wrinkling. "My sister? Our friend? Are they here as well?"

"I'm sorry, love. You were found alone." Elizabeth said with a kind smile. She watched as tears welled up in Carolyn's eyes spilling over as her body shook.

Scooting closer, Elizabeth gathered the girl in her arms.

"Alice, run find my husband," Elizabeth told the maid who was in the chamber with her.

* * *

Charles entered the girl's chambers and remained standing by the door. Elizabeth made her way to him quietly shutting the door behind them, leading the way down the hall where they could speak without being overheard.

"Alice said she was awake."

"Aye, she was. The poor babe cried herself to sleep." Elizabeth said with a sniff, her own eyes a bit red.

Charles couldn't help but smile at his wife's tender heart.

Leading her over to a window bench, they sat. "Did she say anything?"

"When she first woke she was very disoriented. She asked after her sister and their friend who I gather was also their priest. He was taking them on a tour of the holy lands."

Charles frowned. "There was no one else where she was found. I went out and helped with the search myself. Nor were there any footprints indicating that anyone else was with her."

Elizabeth nodded. "Something happened and Carolyn insists that they drowned in the lake trapped in their conveyance."

"Carolyn?"

"Her name is Carolyn. Carolyn of Ardana."

"Ardana? I've never heard of that realm."

"Nor have I, but the strangest thing was that she kept asking what planet she was on."

"What planet?" Charles murmured.

"She talks strangely and I had a hard time understanding much of what she said."

Charles patted his wife's shoulder. "I'll talk to her myself in the morning and we'll go from there."

* * *

Carolyn was sitting in bed with a tray perched on her lap, which held what was supposed to be buttered toast, a drink called mead and a tea made from barley of all things. She had asked for coffee but had been given a strange look and a soft pat on the shoulder as Elizabeth promised to find something to her liking.

Turning her face, she hastily brushed away her tears as a man entered her room. He was wearing strange clothing but had a kind face.

The man approached her bed, simply looking at her for a few moments before introducing himself.

"I am Lord Charles, Lady Elizabeth's husband."

"Hello." Carolyn said quietly getting a feel for his speech. It was much like his wife's. "I'm Carolyn."

"Carolyn of Ardana."

Carolyn frowned at the way he said it, "Yes, Ardana is where I'm from."

He gave a slight smile and shook his head a bit. "I'm afraid I've never heard of that Realm. Where is it located?"

"North," Carolyn replied after a moment. "Very far North." She had stopped asking what planet she was on when Elizabeth took pity on her, finally telling her the date.

"Is there anyone to whom we can send a message? Anyone who would be expecting you?"

Charles could see the tears in her eyes. "No. No one. I can't go back and I have nowhere to go."

He picked up her hand in his, patting it. "Then you shall stay here with us. I think my lady wife may need you as much as you need her." He said gently before leaving the room.

* * *

Carolyn watched in wonder the next morning as a tub was carried in, followed by bucket after bucket of steaming water. Elizabeth bustled in, helping her out of bed and into the tub. She was bathed and dried, her hair brushed until it shone, and dressed in a simple day dress. "Elizabeth, really, I don't mean to be any bother."

"Nonsense. You have to have clothes." the older woman replied in a tone that said it was not up for discussion, as she stood back to look over her handiwork. "Now come. I shall give you a tour of the manor before lunch."

* * *

**The Realm of Furya**

Lord Richard, from the House of Riddick, Realm of Furya sat on his steed overlooking the fields nearest his home. His father, the former Lord of Furya, had passed away in the early spring, along with his mother. It had been a long, stressful summer coming home from the fighting and stepping into his fathers shoes. He was grateful to his constant companion James. They had been friends since before they could walk and Riddick had relied heavily on the man these last few months.

Riddick turned his head at the sound of a horse and watched as James rode out into the field to meet him. "Ho, Richard!"

He dismissed the overseer and turned his horse towards his friend.

"James!" He replied grasping the man's forearm when he got close enough.

"How is it today?" James asked surveying the field with a sparkle in his eye.

"Same as it was yesterday and the day before," Riddick replied ruefully.

"You, my friend, need some frivolity in your life."

Riddick looked at him dryly. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"I definitely think a trip to town is in order. A little debauchery never hurt anyone." James said, "Besides, if you're seen planting a few oats you'll have that much longer before the elders start demanding that you need a wife."

Riddick laughed at that, the sound harsh and grating. "Please. They haven't let their daughters near me since the first time I returned from war, souvenir firmly in place. Nor would I want any of them, now that I know what they really think about me."

"Nay, it's not the lasses. They find the eye patch quite rakish. Any one of them would be willing to bed ya."

"James, when the time comes for me to take a wife, I can assure you, she will not be from Furya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carolyn ran through the courtyard, skirts hiked up in a very unladylike fashion as she called out greetings to the villagers coming and going through the gates before rushing into the hall, out of breath, stopping only long enough to throw her skirts down before dipping down into a curtsey in front of her adoptive parents.

"Milord, you called for me?"

It had been two years since her arrival here and Carolyn never dreamt that she could be so happy after experiencing such loss. She adored Charles and Elizabeth and had happily said yes to the adoption that took place over a year ago.

Charles had looked at it as practical matter, in case something ever happened to himself or Elizabeth. However, Carolyn knew that he loved her as much as Elizabeth did.

The two women had grown as close as any mother and daughter and referred to each other as such from early on.

Carolyn loved Sasha and Adrian and missed them every day, but she couldn't help but think Sasha knew more than she had said the last time she had seen her, telling Carolyn that she would love her wherever or whenever she was. Carolyn held that close to her heart. It was not the first time her mother, who had made her living as a prophetess, had given herself or her sister a cryptic message only to have them understand much later. Somehow her mother had known and had tried to prepare her the best she could and for better or worse, Carolyn loved this world.

"Come," Elizabeth Raven said holding out a hand to her. Carolyn smiled, going easily, placing a kiss on the woman's cheek as she sank down upon the stool next to her chair.

"We received a letter this day," Charles said as he moved next to his chair, leaning against it.

"Yes, I saw the messenger. He looked as though he had traveled many days. Is everything alright?" Caroline asked glancing back and forth between the two adults. The Realms of Ravensheart, Kingsbridge and Enchantment were until recently, isolationists' and Carolyn had traveled between the Realms often, having never encountered a problem.

"We've had a request," Elizabeth responded patting Carolyn's hand.

"A request?"

"About you."

"Me?" Carolyn exclaimed. "How does anyone even know about me? I've never even left the Realms!"

"The adoption papers," Charles said drawing attention back to him. "They were filed in the Senate, at which point they would have become public knowledge."

"May I ask what type of request?"

"It's a request of marriage, from Lord William, House of Johns, Realm of Mercs.

Carolyn sat stunned for a moment as Charles and Elizabeth watched her reaction. "A marriage proposal?"

"You do not have to do anything that you do not wish to do, my love." Elizabeth told the girl.

"I was not expecting to have to leave you so soon." Carolyn explained grasping Elizabeth's hand.

"We were not sure what you would want. You're old enough to make your own decisions, but you have to know what your choices are," Elizabeth told her.

Charles sat down in his chair next to Elizabeth's. "Sometimes, we have to leave home to see the life that is waiting for us."

Carolyn sucked in a breath. Her mother, Sasha, had said almost the same thing to her.

"May I see the letter?"

Handing it to her, Charles and Elizabeth sat quietly while she read it. Having had more education than most people in this realm together, Carolyn had been a quick study, picking up on the math and written language quickly.

"He shall receive something for marrying me?"

Charles nodded. "A Dowry. It is our way. He shall receive a sizable fortune in money and jewels that were set aside for Lysette when she was a babe, and upon our deaths he shall become Lord over the Three Realms as well."

"Oh no! I couldn't take that." Carolyn said looking back and forth between the two.

"Carolyn," Elizabeth chided gently. "You have brought me as much joy as my precious Lysette. We want you to have it."

"How far away is this Realm of Merc's?"

"It is many days travel from here, mainly due to having to go around the Black Forest."

"The Black Forest? I've never heard of that before."

"There's been no need to discuss it before." Charles said with a wave of his hand. "There are horrible dragon like creatures that live there. They cannot survive anywhere else. There are legends that when they try to leave, the sun sets their skin on fire. Very few people have survived a trip into the Black Forest."

Elizabeth squeezed Carolyn's hand. "But enough of that," she said pointedly at Charles. "You have a day or two to think about it before you decide."

"And then what happens?"

"If your answer is no, we'll send the messenger back with a formal denial. If your answer is yes, you will go to his realm to meet in person, at which time he will either formally propose or will retract his offer. Whatever occurs, you will return home. To stay if he retracts or to wait upon the preparations for the wedding should he propose."

"May I be excused?" Carolyn asked her mind already a million miles away.

"Of course, my child," Charles said reaching out to squeeze her hand.

He sighed as he watched her walk away.

"I was much the same way, when you made your proposal to my parents," Elizabeth said near his shoulder.

Charles took his wife's hand in his. "I just worry we're pushing her too fast."

"She knows there's a reason why she's here. She just has to find what that reason is and she knows she can't do that hidden away here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carolyn wandered through her chambers, touching this, touching that, relishing all the small mementos from her time here. She couldn't help but feel that once again she would never see her home again.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway for a moment watching her daughter. "Carolyn, the carriage is waiting. It's time to go."

Carolyn turned away from the shelf of dried flowers she was standing next to and walked slowly to her mother, taking her hand. "I'm ready," she said with the best smile she could muster.

"Carolyn," Elizabeth said pulling her in for a hug. "You're not leaving forever. Whatever happens you'll be back at home in a month. That allows for traveling time there and back and a fortnight as Sir William's guest, and you can always come home early if needed."

"I know, Mother. Father has been over all of this with me already."

"I just want you to know that we'll still be here when you get back." Elizabeth replied letting go.

Carolyn reached out taking Elizabeth's hands in hers once again. "I love you."

"And I you."

Taking one last look around, Carolyn guided Elizabeth out of the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

"There you are!" Charles said from the foot of the stairs from where he was pacing, "I thought I was going to have to send Sir Thomas out to find you," he said taking Carolyn's hand as she reached the bottom step.

Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, he walked her slowly out of the hall and into the courtyard where one of the smaller carriages was waiting, her luggage tied to the roof.

"Geoffrey will be driving you," Charles began as the older man gave a tug of his cap in her direction. Carolyn smiled at the man before turning her attention back to her father. "Lord William's messenger will be accompanying you back as well." He said as he nodded towards the man already mounted and waiting near the courtyard gates.

Charles turned his back so that the man could not see what he was doing and handed Carolyn a leather pouch. "There are two sets of papers here, one with my seal and one without. You show Lord William the set without and you keep the set with, hidden. You are not to present those for his signature until Thomas and the carriage are ready and waiting to bring you home. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Father, but why?"

Charles looked at his wife over Carolyn's head and she gave a slight nod.

"If at any point you decided that you don't want this marriage, you burn the official set. Once he's signed them, there is no going back." Charles told her heatedly as he grasped her shoulders.

"But, I thought you said…"

"I've done some research," Charles said cutting her off. "It's an old law, but it's valid."

Carolyn threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Father."

Charles gave her a quick hug before setting her away from him. "Now, it's time to go."

With Charles' help, Carolyn climbed the carriage steps feeling lighter of heart than she had all week and settled herself in as he shut the door. Carolyn blew her parents a kiss as Thomas set the horses into motion.

* * *

**Realm of Furya**

"Richard," James said striding into the room, "What's this I hear about you refusing to take even Teddy with you to the Senate?"

Riddick smirked as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Being a bit dramatic aren't we, James?" he asked as he turned back to his packing.

"This is the first time you've been called to the Senate as the Lord of Furya. Don't you think you should have some support?"

"I'm a big boy, James. I think I can handle myself at the Senate just fine. Besides, Teddy will be of more help to you." He said shoving the last of his things into the bag. "I don't like this any better than you do, James, but I need you here looking after things. Besides," he continued picking up the bag and heading out the door, "It's only for a month, maybe less. I do my duty, I come home."

He listened to James grumble the entire way down the stairs and into the courtyard. Handing his bag to a groomsman to attach to the saddle, Riddick took his cloak and gloves from Teddy, slipping them on.

"James, enough brother. Both our fathers and their fathers before them gave their month of service to the Senate and I'll be no different. The sooner I'm away, the sooner I'm back."

James pursed his lips but nodded, slapping a hand down on Riddick's shoulder. "I'll do my duty as well, Milord."

Riddick grinned, swinging himself up onto his horse and galloped out of the courtyard, quickly making his way through the village. He wasn't lying to James. The quicker he did his duty to his country, the quicker he could come home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_3 weeks later in the home of William Johns…_**

Scrambling on her hands and knees across the bed, Carolyn's fingers wrapped around a candlestick just as William grabbed her ankle, pulling her back towards him with a flip of his arms. With a scream of terror, Carolyn swung her arm, clipping him on the temple.

He went down in a heap.

She collapsed back on the bed in a sobbing, panting mess. Getting herself under control she got to her feet, slowly creeping around the end of the bed till she could see William where he lay on the floor. A bruise was blossoming on his temple where a trickle of blood flowed.

Carolyn kicked at him with her foot. When he didn't move she hesitantly leaned over him seeking a pulse. Finding it, she jumped, plastering herself against the wall behind her, the candlestick still clutched in her hands.

_Think, Carolyn, think. _

She had to get out before William gained consciousness.

Hurriedly pulling on a dress over her torn bed gown the best she could, Carolyn slipped on her shoes, tying her cloak around her neck to cover her malfunctioning wardrobe, all the while keeping one swollen eye on an unconscious William.

Moving over to the chest containing her clothing she took the signed marriage contract her father had given her, placing it in a drawstring purse along with the unsigned one that William had dropped on the floor, before tying it around her waist.

Not daring to take anymore time, she slipped out the door, locking it behind her, depositing the key into her pocket. Making her way quietly through the house, she stayed hidden in the shadows until she was able to slip out the servant's entrance unnoticed. Running to the stables, she quickly found Geoffrey.

"We're leaving now. Please ready the carriage."

"Lady Carolyn!" Geoffrey exclaimed getting a good look at her face, "Who did this to you?"

"Geoffrey, please. We need to hurry." Carolyn begged her nerves nearly to the breaking point.

Geoffrey nodded grimly, having heard rumors from the other servants and had the small carriage ready to go quickly.

Carolyn paced in the barn until Geoffrey came to fetch her, helping her to the carriage.

"We need to hurry." She said to him once again as he let go of her hand and shut the door behind her.

Climbing up on the driver's seat he took the reins, flicking the horses into motion. Once they were outside the gates Carolyn let herself start breathing again but knew they weren't out of danger yet. Sinking back into the seat she curled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

* * *

Always making sure the carriage was out of sight, they had stopped a few times throughout the day. Geoffrey had gone into the first Inn they had passed, getting enough food to last for several days. Neither of them wanted to stop for any amount of time until they passed through the badlands and into the neighboring realm. Furya, Carolyn thought Geoffrey had said, but at the moment the greatest concern was the Black Forest. Geoffrey was balking at Carolyn's insistence that they go through and not around.

"Well, we can't stay here and I refuse to go back," Carolyn said as she tried not to let her chin quiver, convinced the bruises on her face looked even blacker in the dark from the way Geoffrey winced everytime he looked at her.

Geoffrey looked towards the forest looming in the distance. "Aye. Up you go, Milady," he said helping her back into the carriage before climbing back to his own spot. Taking a deep breath, he got them on their way.

Carolyn sighed once they were off, the swaying of the carriage rocking her to sleep.

* * *

Geoffrey was struggling with the horses as they traveled the forest road. They would have normally taken the long way around but he had agreed with Carolyn's argument that Lord William would never think them brave enough to take the direct route.

Geoffrey knew for a fact that William was right. He was terrified. The noises coming out of the forest had him griping the reins in his hands. There were flashes of light all along the tree line and he could only think that they belonged to the creatures rumored to live here in the dark.

At that exact moment, as he was distracted, one of the creatures came swooping down out of the sky grabbing him by his head with its talons, carrying him off over the trees.

With no one at the reins, the horses ran out of control down the road throwing Carolyn to the floor of the carriage. She heard horrible noises outside just before the carriage tilted, crashing to its side, sliding down an embankment. She bounced around the carriage until it slowed, coming to a stop, her already bruised and battered body causing her to cry out. She kept still until the pain subsided to a dull throb and she was able to get her breathing under control. Blood ran into her eye from a cut near her hairline and running her tongue over her lips knew that the cuts on her lip, from William's ring, had reopened. Slowly, she began to untangle her limbs from her clothing until she was able to fully stretch her legs out.

Twisting herself around she was able to climb and crawl her way out of the carriage window, using the frame to pull herself to her feet.

"Geoffrey! Geoffrey!" she cried out, not seeing or hearing him anywhere. Pulling herself up the steep embankment using trees and roots, she emerged on the road.

* * *

Monsters, she really didn't know what else to call them, were hovering over the horses, stripping the flesh from their bones. She was also fairly certain it was Geoffrey's head that was being rolled around on the ground beside them. Taking her skirts in hand, Carolyn ran.

She wasn't sure if she was running in the right direction or not, only that she had to get away from the horrible things buzzing over her head, splattering her with a sticky blue liquid as they fought each other in the dark sky above her.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they killed her, as even now one was simply toying with her, smacking her with a talon causing her to stumble and fall, just for her to pick herself up and it to happen all over again.

Knocked to her knees once again, screaming as she felt a set of talons wrap around her waist, Carolyn heard thunder behind her. She was dropped back down in a heap, the cries of the creature reaching her ears as she lay there in a daze, letting go of consciousness as a tall dark figure loomed over her.

* * *

Riddick slowed his horse to a canter as darkness fell over the land. Tired and road weary, the thought of spending a night in the Badlands was not high on his things to do list, even now as a seasoned war veteran. He would stop for a few hours of sleep once he had crossed the border into Furya.

A smile came over his face at the thought. He was ready to be home. Luckily the men he had served with at the Senate had not wanted to be there any more than he did. Completing their tasks quickly and efficiently, he would be back at home before three full weeks had transpired.

He skirted around the Black Forest, his last true obstacle before crossing over into Furya. Had it been day time he would not have hesitated to go through, but he was tired and not at his best. One careless mistake on his part could be his last. He knew this from experience. The dragons that made their home in the Black Forest were not to be trifled with.

He had just made his way back to the road when he heard it. Stopping his horse he turned to face the forest road entrance and sat quietly listening, thinking that surely his ears were playing tricks on him. He heard it again.

"Well, bloody hell."

Moving to the side of the road, he leapt off his horse grabbing a thick branch and large pieces of thin bark that had fallen to the ground. Cutting off a piece of rope hanging from his saddle, he wrapped the thin bark around the top of the branch tying it together before setting flint and tender to it. As soon as his makeshift torch was lit he was back on his horse galloping into the Dragon's den.

He could hear the woman's screams followed by a dragon's cry. Evidently the older ones had eaten, and the yearlings were attempting to catch their own food. That didn't bode well for the woman.

Spotting her as one of the yearlings flew overhead, Riddick increased his speed, standing in his stirrups as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

She had been pushed down to her knees once again and was just being lifted into the air when Riddick's torch blinded the animal causing it to drop the female, giving Riddick the chance to plunge his sword into its belly. Riddick let go of the sword as the Dragon went flipping end over end before coming to a stop at the edge of the road.

Dismounting, Riddick held his torch high as he placed a foot on the dragon in front of him pulling his sword from the bubbling flesh. Moving over to the girl, he knelt on one knee beside her. She was bleeding heavily and fairly torn up.

Lifting her with one arm, he easily tossed her over his shoulder. Turning to his steed that had not left his side, Riddick climbed into the saddle, pulling her down to his lap. Taking the reins, he turned the horse around, spurring him forward.

* * *

The colors of the sky signaled that dawn was approaching as Riddick guided the horse off the main road. Coming to a stop he grabbed his bag and injured passenger, laying her on the soft grass.

He removed a flask and an extra shirt from his bag before tossing it aside to make bandages out of his spare shirt. Dropping to the ground next to her, he held her chin with his thumb and forefinger inspecting her face. Her eyes were swollen badly and most of her face bruised. Whoever had done that was probably why the lass had been in the forest to begin with. Rolling her over, he cut away the back and sides of her dress setting aside the pouch tied around her waist. He poured a small amount of the whiskey over the worst of her wounds before moving her to a sitting position as he wrapped bandages around her waist and then her head, her hair nearly soaked with blood.

Laying her back down, he began putting together a litter, quickly fashioning one from downed tree limbs nearby, lashing it altogether with rope and then tying it to his saddle in order for it to be pulled behind his horse. Padding it with grass and leaves, he took his bedroll, spreading it open over the litter before placing his patient upon it. Flipping the other half of the blanket over her, he began strapping her to the frame with the leftover bandages. Repacking his bag, he placed her pouch in it before mounting his horse and very slowly, headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun was setting as the inner gates to Riddick Keep opened allowing Riddick access to the courtyard. Dismounting, he spoke quietly to his squire who appeared by his side before turning to the litter behind him.

"You're early and you look like hell" said a voice behind him.

Riddick gave a tired grin. "James."

"What have we here?" James asked pointing towards the body that his friend had drug home. Covered by Riddick's bedroll and hooded cloak, James could only guess.

"Help me un-strap her." Riddick ordered quietly as he began to cut through the cloth ties nearest him.

Eyes twinkling, James followed his Lords orders.

Sweeping her into his arms, Riddick headed inside, taking the stairs two at a time, not slowing his pace until he entered the room directly next to his.

Mary, his nurse from the day he was born, was there waiting on him with her assistant Agnes and a legion of maids. "Lay her down on the table, Laddie," Mary said clucking at the sight of him as he followed her instructions.

Grabbing the older woman's hands gently, he bent down kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about me, Mary." He said looking over at the girl. "Do what you can here. Call for me at once if you need anything."

Mary eyed him up and down for a moment before meeting his eye with a knowing look, "Aye," she with a nod before waving her hands in Agnes' direction, issuing orders.

Riddick stood watching, before James, standing by the door, called his name. "Young Teddy has your bath prepared."

Riddick nodded, tearing his eyes away from the table by the fire, leaving the room.

Teddy did in fact have a hot, steaming, bath ready, as well as a fire in the fireplace started. The barber tools that James would need to sew up his back and arm lay nearby. Dismissing the squire, Riddick stripped and tossed his eyepatch on his night table. James stood nearby, pouring them both a drink as Riddick lowered his body into the tub.

He accepted the cup, downing half the contents in one swallow as James moved to the fireplace leaning against the mantel.

"You go to the Senate and return looking like something chewed you up and spit the wee lass out. Would ya like to tell me how that happened?" James asked with a grin.

"It was near dawn when I reached the Black Forest. The dragons were out in force. I had almost passed the crossroads when I heard her."

"And you just had to ride in and save her."

Riddick smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Do we not teach our men that they are the shield of the weak, the champion of right and good? What kind of leader would I be if I didn't lead by example?"

James snorted loudly. "All right. I'll let you keep your secrets for now. Do you even know who she is?"

"Where's my bag?" Riddick asked as he began to clean himself in the cooling bath water. "There was a purse tied around her waist. It's inside."

Looking around, James spotted it by the door. Pulling out the pouch he tossed the bag back on the floor. Opening it, he pulled out multiple papers carrying them to the desk where there was more light. The sounds of Riddick's splashing faded into the background as he continued to read.

Riddick had to call out to him several times to get his attention.

James turned to his friend who was standing in front of the fire with a cloth draped around his waist.

"Well?" Riddick asked.

"Holy mother of Hera, Richard! Do you know who that girl is?"

James' reaction set his teeth on edge and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer as he stood silently waiting.

"She's heiress to the Three Realms. The only daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Raven, Lord and Lady of Ravensheart, Kingsbridge and Enchantment"

"Talk about being a long way from home," Riddick murmured.

"Gods blood," James muttered as he continued looking over the papers. "They were offering her in marriage to William Johns. What kind of father would give his daughter to a sadist like Johns?"

Riddick turned from the fire, a scowl on his face as the bruises covering the girls face began to make sense.

"They're former isolationists, her parents probably have no clue about what kind of man Johns really is." Riddick and James had seen the kind of victims Johns liked to leave behind, both on and off the battlefield.

"But look at this, Richard," James said waving him over to the desk, "there are two set of marriage papers here. One set with Lord Raven's seal, the other without."

Suddenly angry, Riddick went stomping to his door, throwing it open as he bellowed for Teddy.

The young man came running. "Yes, Milord?"

"Teddy, instruct Sir Edwin that he is to make his way to Johns Tower. He is to inform Lord Johns that we have an injured woman here whom we believe is his intended betrothed. He will stay for a reply."

"Yes, Milord, right away." Bobbing his head the boy turned on his heel and hurried off.

"What's got you all in a twist?" James asked watching his friend.

"She'd been recently beaten. Her face was swollen and bruised."

"Hell's bells," James breathed. "And you sent Edwin to fetch him so he could finish the job? The Gods only know what else he's done to her."

Riddick fumed at the thought. "You're holding a contract in your hand. What choice do I have? We'll see what he has to say when he gets here."

Looking at his friend, James finally nodded. "Alright Brother, let's get those cuts taken care of and I'll leave you to your bed."

* * *

Propped up in bed with a cup, Riddick had long since given up any pretense of sleeping.

His mind kept wondering to the girl next door. The comings and goings from her chamber had long since died down and the keep was as quiet as it could be for this time of night.

The thought of Johns beating her and possibly worse, were weighing heavily on his mind. Slamming his cup down upon the table next to him, he slid his feet into the slippers next to the bed.

Not bothering with a shirt, he quietly entered her chambers, surprised to find one of the maids still up and hovering next to the bed. "What is it?" Riddick asked as he approached the bed.

"Milord," the girl responded dipping down into a brief curtsey. "Her fever is on the rise and I need to fetch some water but she keeps thrashing about, knocking her coverings off and I'm afraid to leave her alone."

Riddick looked down at the girl, now clean and bandaged thanks to Mary. "Go." Riddick told the maid. "I'll stay with her until you return."

"Yes, Milord, thank you Milord," the girl barely got out as she headed towards the door.

Riddick reached out, touching a strand of hair. Blondish-brown in color, it was soft between his fingers and seemed to have a tendency to curl. A small smile touched his lips as he let it loose and moved towards the fireplace. He was between it and the bed when she cried out, causing him to turn back towards her.

Mary had left her unclothed to make it easier to care for her and he had seen the bruises upon her arms and shoulders, he had even seen some of the bruises around her midsection when he had bandaged her by the side of the road, but nothing prepared him for the rest of her.

Ripping the sheet the rest of the way off of her, he saw red as he looked at the damage that had been inflicted upon her body. Yes, the yearling had done its fair share of damage, but a dragon didn't leave fingerprints, handprints, or the very clear impression of a seal upon her body. It would be over his dead body before Johns walked out of this keep with her in tow.

He was just tucking the bedding back around her when Agnes reappeared with a basin of cool water. He waited for her to finish before sending her to find her own bed. He had spent years at war and was very capable of tending to a small slip of a girl.

When he wasn't tending to her, trying to keep her fever down, he was staring into the fire pondering over the meaning of two set of marriage papers and the birthmark he had discovered upon her hip. At one point he looked over at her and found her staring at him.

"Carolyn?" he questioned as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Her eyes were glassy and he doubted she would remember this conversation.

"Has anyone told Father about Geoffrey yet?"

"No, not yet. There hasn't been time."

She grasped his hand in hers. "Tell him, I'm so sorry. He was so afraid and I should have listened to him but I couldn't. I was afraid of what he would do," she whispered.

"It's alright, Lord Raven will understand. All you need to worry about is getting better."

Carolyn nodded and closed her eyes. When her grip on his hand released, he took the damp cloth she had knocked loose, cooling it before running it over her face and arms once again.

Halfway through their conversation, he had realized that being the daughter of a Lord she was no doubt used to being surrounded by her fathers men. She hadn't panicked nor been afraid because she thought he was one of those men come to rescue her.

* * *

Not long after, Mary came bustling into the room insisting that he let her check on that wily Sir James' handwork. No one was more capable of taking care of her Laddie than she was.

He kept still as she cleaned the wounds where they had bled a bit during the night before asking the question they had both been waiting for him to ask.

"Will she live, Mary?"

"She's a fighter, Laddie."

Riddick nodded as he got to his feet pulling Mary in for a hug causing her to bluster, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Stopping in the doorway he turned back to his nurse once again. "Mary, be prepared for her to have guests later."

She simply nodded and waved him off as she stripped the bedding from the girl to check her injuries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pleased to see James and a goodly number of his men already breaking their fast when he arrived in the great hall, Riddick took his seat next to James and waved Nigel over to him.

"Nigel, I want you to take a handful of men out to the Black Forest. Go no more than a league and search the sides of the road. If you find anything out of the ordinary bring it to me.

With a curt nod, Nigel turned snapping his fingers at a few of the men in the room as he headed towards the door.

Riddick turned to James, "I need you to take the cart out to the Temple to bring Father Nickolas back to the Keep."

James groaned. "The cart?"

"You know he won't ride in any of the carriages. Make sure it has plenty of hay, blankets and a flask full of his favorite whiskey. Tell him, he's welcome to spend the evening or one of the men can take him back after our meeting."

"When do you want me to go?"

"Now. I need to see him before Johns gets here."

"Consider it done."

Riddick nodded, finishing his breakfast, before retiring to his study to look over Carolyn's marriage contracts to see if he could detect any differences between the copies.

An hour later there was a knock on the door as James stuck his head inside, a pained expression upon his face. Riddick couldn't help but chuckle. Father Nickolas took much pleasure in tormenting James with his sermons.

Riddick stood, meeting them in the middle of the room. As it was with Mary, Riddick had known Father Nickolas his entire life and surprisingly enough, found comfort in that.

"Richard!" The elderly man exclaimed as Riddick bent on one knee in front of him. Placing a hand on Riddick's head, Nickolas muttered a blessing.

Standing, Riddick smiled, "Father Nickolas. It's good to see you."

Nickolas nodded with a smile. "James said you needed my help with something."

"Yes, please." Riddick said directing him to a chair in front of his desk as he leaned over picking up the papers he had been studying.

"Father, I rescued a young woman from the Black Forest."

"She lives?"

"For now." Riddick answered. "I'm not sure how she ended up there, but she had these contracts on her. The only difference in them is that one has her father's seal upon it."

"May I see them?" Nickolas asked.

Riddick handed them to the older man.

Nickolas sat quietly looking them over for a moment before turning back to Riddick. "Do you still have your Father's Law book from around the time he and your Mother married?"

"It's here somewhere," Riddick said looking around at all the books in the room. "James," Riddick said nodding his head to the other side of the room as he began to peruse the shelves on his side.

"Found It!" James cried out, pulling the book off the shelf presenting it to Father Nickolas who gave him dry look. James held out his hands and shook his head at Riddick who only chuckled.

Nickolas flipped through the book a bit, stopping to read here and there before stabbing his finger at a section of the page he was on. Riddick took the book and read the paragraph before making a mental note of the page and section, flipping the book shut.

"And this law is still in effect today?"

"I marry people for a living, Richard. I know my laws."

"What is it?" James asked.

"If a woman does not wish to marry the man her parents have contracted her to after meeting him, she has only to burn the official documents before he signs them." Riddick explained. "With two sets of documents her father was aware of this law and was giving her the choice."

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming." James replied.

"I bet Johns didn't either." Riddick speculated.

"You think that's why he beat her and she ran."

"She let him have a look at the unsigned contract. He liked what he saw and wanted the official one."

"She wasn't so sure, so kept it from him. He thought he could beat her into submission, sign the papers and send them on their way to the Senate, getting them filed before she could do anything about it."

"She escaped and was so desperate to get away from him that she ignored her drivers warning about traveling through the Black Forest at night."

"What? Wait! How do you know that?" James asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I spent some time helping Agnes tend to her. She spoke to me, asking about someone named Geoffrey. Said to tell her father that she was sorry about what had happened. She knew she should have listened to him about the Black Forest, but she was afraid as well."

"Afraid that sick bastard would find her," James bit out.

"Perhaps, I should see this young woman for myself," Father Nickolas said getting to his feet, batting James' hand away when he reached out to help. Rolling his eyes at the old man, James turned his back on him and walked behind Riddick's desk plopping down in the chair.

Riddick took the older mans elbow as he made his way to the door.

"I think if you don't mind, I shall like to return to the Temple after I see this young woman of yours." Nickolas said. "Perhaps you might have someone not as surly that could take me?" he asked.

"Of course, Father. Would Simon be acceptable?"

"Yes, yes, such an agreeable young man. I should like that very much."

"Isolaude!" Riddick called out to the passing maid, "Please show Father Nickolas where Mary and our guest are at and when you're finished let Sir Simon know that he'll be taking the good Father back to the Temple."

"Of course, Milord," she answered wrapping the elderly mans hand over her arm as she led him away.

"What did I ever do to him!" James asked once Riddick had shut the door.

Riddick laughed. "He actually likes you James. However, we both know your father wanted you to become a priest. I think it's just his way to remind you that he remembers as well."

"Yes, well your father would have had to put me in the gallows after I killed him."

Riddick smiled before turning serious. "This is a lucrative contract. Anyone would be a fool NOT to accept it. I think we should prepare ourselves for visitors. And James?" Riddick said as his friend strode towards the door to carry out his orders. "He'll leave alone or dead."

"Aye, Brother." James said shutting the door quietly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Mary had taken Father Nickolas to the great hall for the noon meal, Riddick hid the contracts away in his office and decided to check in on Carolyn. Volunteering to stay with her patient while she ate, he sent Agnes on her way.

Observing the sleeping girl, Riddick could see the difference in her face since their fever induced talk last night. The red in her cheeks had died down and her face wasn't quiet as pale as it had been. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and was pleased with the coolness of her skin.

He paused, taking a good look around the chamber. This had been his mother's solar for as long as he could remember. While he now slept in the Masters chambers next door, there had been no reason for him to be in these chambers in the years since his parents had died. With no wife or sisters, his was truly a bachelor's household. If it wasn't for Mary he was sure it would have all fell to ruin by now.

He was looking at the books on a shelf when he heard the familiar hollow of mounted horses approaching. Giving the window a wide berth, he circled the chamber until he was able to stand in the shadows and still get a good look at the courtyard. Riddick watched as the carriage door opened and Lord William Johns stepped out.

Entering his own chambers, Riddick strapped on a short sword and tucked another into his boot, slipping back into Carolyn's chambers just before Mary and Agnes came bustling up the stairs with news of their visitors. Moving over to the fireplace, he leaned against it casually, crossing his arms over his chest. The door opened as James led the way into the chamber followed by Lord William and another man Riddick assumed was his Sergeant-at-Arms.

"Riddick," Lord Johns said as he brushed by James coming a stop before Riddick.

Riddick looked down his nose at the smaller man before raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Johns. I see you got my message."

"Yes, something about an intended betrothed."

Riddick motioned to the other side of the chamber as he leaned away from the fireplace and walked to one side of Carolyn's bed, joining James who was already there.

Lord Johns joined them on the other side. "And just what made you think that she belonged to me?" he asked looking down at Carolyn's swollen and bruised face, the imprint of his ring still lingering.

"She said the name William just before she fainted and being the only William that I know of nearby, I thought I should let you know, just in case she had managed to escape your clutches."

Johns looked at him sharply. "You mean she had no papers, no identifying information with her at all?"

"No, none, but if there had been I'm sure that the yearlings that were tearing her to pieces probably took care of that.

"Yearlings? You mean you found her in the Black Forest."

"Two nights ago."

Johns turned a deadly look on the man beside him before turning his attention once again, to Riddick and the woman between them. Reaching out he ripped back the sheet covering her body looking her over coldly. Riddick laid a hand on James' shoulder to keep him still when he realized that James knew Carolyn was awake.

Meeting Riddick's eye over the bed William lifted a shoulder. "I've never seen this girl before in my life. And even if I had, who'd want this scarred up piece of garbage lying in bed beside them?"

The only sound in the chamber was a gasp of outrage from Mary.

Lifting his hand, Riddick reached up pulling off the eyepatch he was wearing never taking his eyes from Johns.

Johns threw his head back with a laugh. "Why don't you keep her?" He whispered conspiratorially at Riddick with a wink. "Looks like the two of you are a match made in heaven."

Flipping his cloak back down over his shoulder, Johns marched out of the chamber, his Sergeant-at-arms at his heels.

Riddick squeezed James shoulder. "Please make sure that Lord Johns finds his way out of my Realm."

Looking over at Riddick, James squared his jaw. "It would be my pleasure, Brother."

Mary and Agnes still stood rooted on the other side of the chamber. "Mary?" Riddick asked never taking his gaze from Carolyn, "would you and Agnes please see to my chambers?"

Mary nodded her head, taking Agnes by the arm. "Aye, Laddie. We'll be right next door should ye need us."

"Thank you, Mary."

When the door had closed behind the two women, a sob left a panicked Carolyn's throat as she tried to sit up and Riddick attempted to cover her with the sheet at the same time. As she continued to struggle to get out of bed, Riddick sat beside her taking her gently by the arms as she began to cry. "Please, please let me go. I have to leave. He knows where I am now."

"I won't let him hurt you again, you're safe here. I promise."

Dropping her head as great gulping sobs ripped through her body, Riddick gently wrapped his arms around her doing his best not to hurt her healing injuries. He held her until she had cried herself to sleep, weak from her fever and injuries. Laying her down gently, he pulled the rest of the bedding up over her and sought out Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leaving Carolyn in Mary's capable hands, Riddick threw himself into his business for the day, attending strictly to those things that needed doing within the Keep and its grounds. He would let others take care of his business in the fields and village for now.

Joining his men for supper, he lingered in the hall until James' arrival much later. The men that were keeping him company as they exchanged war stories over a cup of ale, left to find their beds when his second in command returned.

"He's gone," James announced as he poured himself a drink before joining Riddick in front of the fire. "He was in the Badlands and out of sight before I turned back. I left two men to keep watch tonight. They'll head back at daylight, before if needed."

"Thank you, James," Riddick said quietly staring into the fire.

"How's the lass?"

Riddick scowled, getting to his feet. "Terrified," he growled before throwing his tankard at the fireplace where it shattered.

James merely raised his eyebrows at the outburst waiting to see if Riddick was going to reveal what he was thinking.

He wasn't.

"I believe Isolaude was looking for you at supper. I'm sure she's missing you." Riddick said to his friend as he bent down to damper the fire for the night.

James swung the tankard in his hand back and forth a few times before setting it on the table in front of him. Wondering what demons were after his friend this time, he left quietly knowing that if Riddick didn't want to talk there was no use in trying to make him.

Making his way to the stairs he let his thoughts turn to the busty brunette that was undoubtedly warming his bed.

* * *

Riddick paused by Carolyn's door before moving on to his own. Stripping down, he threw himself on the bed, lacing his fingers behind his head as he sorted through his thoughts. The fire had burned down low when his eyes finally closed, sending him into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

He sat up in bed, soaked with sweat. Sliding over to the edge, he ran a hand over his head. He had been a child the last time he had that particular dream, still in the nursery.

It had been the same dream, over and over for months until one night it had changed and he had never had the dream again, completely forgetting about it until now.

Dressing, he slowly headed downstairs to his study, pondering on the dream as he went. He could have been no more than seven, maybe eight years old when he had them, but suddenly remembered them with stunning clarity.

There was a little girl, much younger than he. He remembered that she had a sweet face and hair the color of honeysuckle. He was always watching over her as she slept in her cradle, nestled in the soft grass on the highest of hills overlooking the stars. It always ended with the girl waking up and reaching out for him.

He would wake before he lifted her up, but that never bothered him. The dream always made him feel at peace, at least until _she _had shown up and taken the girl away from him.

The dream had occurred the same way it always had, up until the very end. That time, when the girl had woken, a woman appeared next to the cradle picking her up out of his reach.

"Give her back!" he had demanded of the woman as she held the crying child who was reaching out for him.

"Oh, Richard. I am so sorry. I had no idea this was happening or I would have stopped it immediately." The woman said trying to comfort the girl as Riddick stood watching angrily.

"She's mine! You give her back right now!" He demanded of the woman once again.

With a sigh the woman bent down beside him, giving him his first opportunity to actually touch the girl who was not much more than an infant. He reached out wiping the tears away from her eyes as she babbled happily at him, locking a tiny hand around his finger.

"Please don't take her away." Riddick pleaded with the woman, looking into her face.

She smiled kindly at him and reached out to cup his cheek. "You're right, Richard. She is yours. But it's not time yet. The thread between our worlds is stronger than I anticipated but now that I know, this won't be allowed to happen again. You will forget about this child and this will all become nothing but a forgotten memory."

"But I don't want to forget!" he insisted.

Prying the girl's hand away from Riddick, the woman stood. "When the time is right, you will remember." She said as the as the air around them began to crackle and wisps of white licked at the hem of her dress.

"Can you at least tell me who she is?" He asked as they began to fade from view.

"She's my daughter."

The words floated softly to him as the child disappeared from him forever.

That morning, he had woken up not understanding why he couldn't be with the little girl anymore. He had been inconsolable. It was his job to look after her and keep her safe. His young heart had been broken.

* * *

As Riddick blinked away the memory, he realized that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a daze. Shaking his head he continued on to his study, retrieving what he had come down to get. Retracing his steps, he entered Carolyn's chamber making his way to her bed.

Mary and Agnes had gone back to their own chambers now that her fever was under control. She only had to tug on the rope next to her bed and a bell next to Mary would ring.

He stood over her, his eyes roaming her face. Reaching out, he brushed his hand across her arm causing her to sit straight up with a gasp.

"Shhh," he soothed.

"Milord, you startled me."

"That was not my intent. Please forgive me."

"Of course," Carolyn said placing a hand on her chest as she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Riddick moved away to stoke the fire, throwing more logs in it while Carolyn watched. Moving back to the bed he held out his hand to her. "Would you like to get out of that bed?"

Opening her mouth to reply, she opted to remain silent, snapping her mouth shut with a sigh. Throwing her blankets back, she was grateful that Mary had seen fit to put her in a bed gown earlier that evening. Placing her hands in his, he helped her to her feet as she leaned on him heavily, walking slowly to the fireplace, now with a blazing fire within it.

Picking something up off the mantle he handed it to her. "You need to burn these."

Carolyn looked into his eye with a mixture of shock and surprise before looking back to the papers as she unfolded them. "How?" She asked looking back at him.

He simply smirked and motioned towards the fire.

Carolyn took an unsteady step, tossing the papers into the fire. "Thank you," She whispered turning to look at him.

"I am Lord Richard from the House of Riddick, Realm of Furya."

Carolyn smiled softly. "Could we sit for a little while?" she asked motioning to the cushioned bench nearby.

"Of course." Riddick replied bringing the bench to her.

Helping her to sit, he took a seat next to her, propping an elbow upon the curved arm as he watched the fire. Hearing a sniffle from beside him he looked over at her.

"I'm so sorry," Carolyn sniffed again. "Every time I see you, I'm crying."

Riddick reached out wiping the tears from her cheek. "You've been through a lot. I think if anyone has the right to cry, it's you."

Silently she shifted closer beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He took one of her hands in his as his other arm circled her waist, his hand resting loosely on her hip.

The warmth of the fire dried the tears on his shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Two weeks later_**

Mary arranged for her to have a bath that morning and Carolyn asked for a mirror so that she could see her injuries all at once.

She had shooed everyone out of her chambers afterwards, assuring Mary that she could handle getting dressed in a simple bed gown. Mary had looked at her sadly for a moment before nodding her head and leaving Carolyn to herself.

Carolyn now knew why Mary had looked the way she had. Her body was a mess. While most of the bruising had died down to ugly shades of browns and greens and most of Lord Johns fingerprints had blended in with the rest, the cuts and gashes were still very red and puckered. She was actually impressed that Mary had been able to pull her through the fever that was surely caused by mass infection. A tiny sob escaped before she clamped her mouth shut, biting her lips. A jagged cut ran up the side of one leg from ankle to knee, the other covered in scratches but nothing that should leave any noticeable scars. On one arm, stitches from wrist to shoulder in three places where a set of talons had raked. On the other side, another set of stitches ran from just above her breast to over her shoulder. The worst injuries were to her waist where the creature had picked her up. She reached out to steady herself as she swayed for a moment. Her crowning glory was the scar that would run from temple to cheek. Touching her lips with her fingertips all she could think of was Williams' comments about how no one would want a scarred piece of garbage like her in their bed. Curling her hand into a fist, she slammed it into the mirror causing the fragile material to shatter which brought Mary and Agnes bursting through the door. "Get out!" She screamed at them, "Get out!"

"Aye, Lassie," Mary whispered backing out of the room that Agnes had already fled. Taking a deep breath, Mary made a beeline for Riddick.

Walking through the glass, heedless of her bare feet, Carolyn slipped her gown on, crawling into bed, leaving smears of blood on the sheets. She fell into a restless sleep until lunch when she was woke by knocking at her door, which she ignored.

No one bothered her the rest of the day, the keep eventually going silent for the night.

* * *

Riddick was in the stables when Mary came running in, wringing her hands, upset over the events of the morning. Riddick took her outside where no one else could hear their conversation. He had sent her on her way, telling her to report back to him at lunch and stood staring up at Carolyn's window. He knew exactly what had brought this on and the damaged that could be caused if nothing was done. He vowed to kill William Johns.

By supper time the situation hadn't changed, so Riddick sat in his chair surrounded by conversation as he planned out his next move. He made arraignments for a late dinner in his chambers and then instructed James to put the place to bed early tonight. It had been a long week and everyone could use the extra rest.

Looking at him with a puzzled expression, James had finally cocked his head. "Of course," he replied watching as Riddick took the stairs two at a time. Shaking his head he pulled Isolaude onto his lap as she walked by.

* * *

He was sitting at the desk in his chambers going over some paperwork and correspondence that he had put off since his return from the Senate when there was a knock at his door.

Opening it, he found one of the maids straining under the weight of a food laden tray. Taking the tray, he thanked her, sending her on her way. Setting the tray on his bed, he rummaged through a chest next to it, grabbing a clay pot.

Without knocking, he entered Carolyn's chambers placing the tray on a table near the fireplace. Placing the food on the table he glanced over his shoulder at her laying in the bed. "I imagine you're probably hungry since you missed both lunch and supper." When she didn't answer he tried again. "I know you're awake."

With a beleaguered sigh, Carolyn sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. "What do you want from me, Riddick?"

Walking over to stand in front of her he stared at her blood encrusted feet for a moment before holding out a hand.

"A little conversation over dinner?"

Carolyn studied his face before placing her hand in his. He didn't say anything as she winced her way over to the table, simply helped her into her chair.

"How did you know I haven't eaten today?"

"Mary said something about it in passing," he casually replied trying to put her at ease. "I was working late and thought it would be nice to share dinner with someone."

"Sir James wasn't available?"

Richard smirked. "No, James has found himself occupied in the evenings."

"Yes, Agnes has regaled me with tales of James and Isolaude."

Riddick simply chuckled as he poured them a drink. Taking a sip, Carolyn relaxed into her chair and began to eat.

Once they had finished, Riddick walked behind the clothing stand where he poured water into a basin. Grabbing cloths from the shelf below it, he set them in front of the padded bench that had not been moved. Scooping Carolyn up out of her chair he deposited her on the bench and proceeded to wash and bandage her feet. She seemed to know this was not the time to argue with him. He stood when he finished, simply looking down at her.

"Riddick?" She asked looking up at him, her brows knitted together in confusion.

Slowly reaching up, he pulled off his patch revealing his sightless eye. The eye had gone milky white; a scar running diagonal across the lid into his brow.

"Where you aware that James and I were professional Soldiers?" He asked as he threw the eyepatch on the bench beside her.

"No." Carolyn answered softly, watching the cloth as it came to rest beside her.

"Much to our parents' displeasure," he replied with a mirthless chuckle, "However, we were very, very good at it. I was only captured once," he said tapping the corner of his sightless eye before turning towards the fireplace.

Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head, revealing not only the line of stitches from his rescue of her but also a multitude of other scars, ones that had not been tended to. "It was nighttime when I made my escape. I had no idea where I was and my sight was gone. I took refuge in a forest as I attempted to make my way to my men. The forest was the dividing line between us and the opposing force. No one bothered to tell us that it was very similar to our own Black Forest. The soldiers that found me barely alive the next morning dubbed me "The Dragon Slayer." They had supposedly found the bodies of no less than ten dragons beside me and I had nothing more than a knife."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

Riddick hoped that his plan didn't backfire on him as he slowly turned to face her.

While she didn't gasp, the breath that she took when she saw his chest seemed incredibly loud in the quiet room.

Walking to the table he picked up the jar that he had brought from his room before moving to stand in front of her.

Without conscious thought Carolyn reached out to run her fingers over the scar. "How many stitches?"

"Sixty-four. And James is proud of every one of them."

"Are you?" Carolyn asked looking into his face, her hand still resting upon his stomach; cool against the warmth of his skin.

"I've never really thought of it that way. Do you think any less of me for them? Have they made me any less of a man because of their existence?' he asked of her.

"I haven't known you very long, but my opinion of you has not changed."

"I've found in the years that have passed, that it wasn't me that changed when I lost the use of my eye. It was other people's opinions and perceptions that had changed. When I drug myself out of my self-pity I realized that the people who truly cared about me had never changed how they treated me or acted around me. I was still Riddick. No more, no less.

He straddled the bench and patted the top, motioning her to swing her legs up between his. He opened the jar and held it out for her to smell.

He placed a calloused hand on her bare ankle and she sucked in a breath. "Do you trust me?"

Nodding, she blew out a breath and leaned back as he pushed her gown up to her knees and drew her legs one at a time over his thigh as he dipped his fingers into the jar and proceeded to massage the salve into her healing wounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_One month later_**

"But I don't want to." Carolyn whined as he watched her pace back and forth in front of the fireplace in her room. They had quickly fallen into the habit of taking their dinner together in her chambers after the rest of the keep had retired for the night, and tonight had been no exception.

"Then don't. But they are your parents and they are worried about you. I would imagine from the tone of that letter that if you are not home within a fortnight, I shall find them upon my doorstep."

"What do I tell them?

"Tell them as little or as much as you'd like. Very few people know what happened with Johns and all but one of them will be remaining here."

"I don't want to leave."

"You have to go home sometime."

"I feel safe here."

"You can't hide forever."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Hiding?"

Spreading his hands, Riddick lifted a brow.

Carolyn sputtered. "I thought you understood!"

"I do. But I can also understand your parents concern. While they thought you were enjoying a trip to your future husband's home, you were in fact returning home early, when you were attacked, _because_ you were attacked. You have spent the last six weeks recovering in the home of the notorious Dragon Slayer. Your mother has probably spent hours on her knees praying for your virtue.

"But we've done nothing inappropriate here!"

"Perhaps, but people will talk and word will spread that you've been here un-chaperoned. It's time to go home, Carolyn."

"And you're just going to send me off by myself, just like that"

"Sending Agnes with you is not sending you off by yourself, Carolyn."

"Will I at least get to see you before I leave?"

"No," Riddick said standing. "I'll say my goodbyes tonight."

Carolyn whirled on him. "But why? Have I done something to anger you?"

"Of course not, but I do have a realm to see to. Your visit here has been a pleasant distraction but it's time that we both get back to our duties."

The stricken look that flashed across her face was enough to make him sick. He watched as she took a breath and straightened her shoulders.

"But of course, Lord Riddick. If my father taught me anything it's that time itself can be more valuable than money and I certainly regret if I stole any away from you. Please, accept my thanks for you generous hospitality."

She almost broke as he stood, looking at her quietly.

"Lady Carolyn. You are welcome in my home anytime. I pray that you have safe travels back to the Three Realms."

Carolyn nodded but did not look back up him. Letting himself out of her chambers he took a deep breath when he was back in his own. She didn't realize that this was for the best, but she would once she was back at home safely ensconced with her family.

* * *

"So you're going to let her leave, just like that?" James demanded as he burst into Riddick's rooms the next morning.

"Why does everyone think that it was such an easy decision?"

"Because you're not showing us that it wasn't."

"Oh, for Gods sakes, James, we're all adults here and we have jobs to do and roles to play." Riddick nearly yelled, thumping his fist on his desk before running a hand over his head. "Please see Lady Carolyn to the border. The men are to accompany her home and are not to return until they have a letter from Lord Raven informing me that she arrived in good health."

"Will you at least come say good-bye?"

Riddick hung his head this time, running both hands over it. "No," he whispered huskily.

"I certainly hope that those duties you're attending to and those roles you're playing keep you warm at night. I'll be back when I'm damn good and ready. I suddenly feel the need to go home for a few days." James spat out at him, slamming the door as he left.

When Riddick could no longer hear James' spurs on the stairs, he entered Carolyn's chambers, He really didn't know if he could think of it any other way now, and looked out the window.

Carolyn was speaking quietly with Agnes beside the carriage he had provided for her use. She smiled brightly as James walked towards her. He watched it dim as James took her hand and spoke to her.

When she looked up at her window, Riddick swore that she was looking straight at him, even though she couldn't possibly know he was there. She quickly brushed a tear away and let James help her into the carriage, Agnes close behind. He stayed until he could no longer see them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

More than a fortnight later Riddick's carriage and the men with it, including James, finally returned.

"I was just beginning to wonder if I should send out a search party." Riddick said in greeting.

"Never fear, Brother. You can't get rid of me that easily." James replied digging into the plate of food in front of him.

"Everything went smoothly?"

"Agnes and Lady Carolyn are both safe with her parents."

"You traveled all the way there with her?"

"Of course I did. One of us had too."

"James." Riddick growled, a warning in his voice. "You stayed to see her settled? Was she happy?"

"Lord and Lady Raven invited us to seek our rest with them before returning." James said with a shrug. "They were very gracious." He continued, reaching into his doublet to pull out a sealed letter, slamming it down on the table.

"What's that?" Riddick asked with a raised brow.

"Did you not demand that I return with no less than a letter from her father?" James smirked taking a last sip from his cup. "Enjoy your letter, Brother," he said standing and smacking his lips against Riddick's bald head. "It appears that someone has missed me."

Riddick frowned at the letter in front of him as James threw Isolaude over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

Pushing back from the table, he carried himself over to his chair by the fire, setting his cup on the table next to him before opening the missive.

_Greetings, Lord Riddick of Furya,_

_Lady Elizabeth and I cannot begin to tell you how happy we are to have our daughter home and alive. It is my understanding that we have you to thank for that. Please, name your reward and it shall be yours. Carolyn was a gift from the Gods themselves and nothing that you could possibly ask for would ever repay our debt to you. _

_Sir James was kind enough to relay his knowledge of the events that happened at Riddick Keep. _

_My daughter has been despondent since her return, allowing only Sir James to keep her company for any length of time, refusing even the comfort of her Mother. We haven't seen her like this since those first few months after her arrival here. __I cannot fully express my deep regret that due to our isolation, I undoubtedly put my daughter into the position of danger that I did. _

_It is my hope, Lord Riddick, that Carolyn confided in you, in the time that she spent recovering in your home and that you might have a word or two of wisdom for myself and my Lady wife. _

_I anxiously await your reply,_

_Lord Charles Raven_

Riddick slammed his head against the back of the chair. Picking up his cup, he drained the rest of his drink. With a sigh he folded the letter and headed up the stairs, stopping only to pound on James' door.

A shirtless James swung the door open, an arm stretched out as he leaned against the frame. Riddick could hear Isolaude giggling from the bed.

"Do you know what this says?" Riddick asked waving the letter in front of him.

"I can guess." James answered, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

Riddick's lips curled up in a sneer. "Be ready to go in the morning."

James laughed loudly before shutting the door in Riddick's face.

* * *

The morning that they were to cross the border into Enchantment, Riddick finally allowed James free rein with the pomp and circumstance. He wanted it to be crystal clear who had entered the Realm.

Caparisons bearing the shields of Furya and the House of Riddick covered the horses. Poles were assembled and adorned with banners of each. Once James was satisfied they continued on.

Things were not to go as planned though.

They were ambushed several leagues from the border. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was Riddick the attackers were after and James rallied the men around him.

"You realize I can take care of myself, don't you?" Riddick yelled at him over the melee'.

"Yes, but I do it better!" James yelled back pushing Riddick's horse aside as he took an arrow to the arm that was clearly meant for the larger man.

"You're an idiot!" Riddick yelled helping his men to finish off their attackers.

* * *

"Milady, Milady!" Agnes called out excitedly as she burst into Carolyn's chamber. "It's Sir James! He's returned!"

"Sir James?" Carolyn asked sleepily. "But how is that even possible. He would have had to come right back." She sat up rubbing her eyes before she realized just what Agnes had told her. "Oh Agnes! You don't think anything's happened to Lord Riddick do you?"

Agnes shrugged. "There's only one way to find out, Milady."

Carolyn scrambled out of bed, hurriedly dressing and doing her hair with Agnes's help. She had barely finished when she heard James calling up the stairs for them.

"Carolyn! Agnes!"

Picking up her skirts, Carolyn took off running.

Glancing at Riddick, James chuckled as he heard the pounding of feet and watched the flurry of skirts and stockings that was Carolyn Raven in a hurry. Skidding to a stop in front of him, Carolyn eyed his sling covered shoulder in horror "James! What happened? Is everything alright? Is Riddick well?"

"I'm fine, Carolyn." Riddick said from where he was standing in the shadows before stepping forward, all harsh planes and hard angles.

Carolyn slowly turned from where she still stood in front of James.

"I appreciate your concern, however." He said as he studied her. Her coloring was much better and from what he just witnessed, she no longer had the limp that had plagued her at his home.

"Oh!" Carolyn said dropping her skirts that were still in her hands, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lord Riddick," she said holding out a hand towards him.

Riddick took it, bringing it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's good to see you again, Lady Carolyn."

"Ah! There you are!" Charles Raven called out with a clap of his hands. "Good morning, sweetheart," He said to Carolyn who jerked her hand away from Riddick, her face flushed.

"Father," Carolyn replied sweetly, "You didn't tell me we were expecting guests."

Lord Raven and Riddick glanced at each other. "It was a spur of the moment decision," Riddick said looking back at Carolyn. "I wanted to make sure your recovery was progressing."

"That was very kind of you, but not necessary, and it appears to have come at a price"

Charles interrupted. "Carolyn, your mother has breakfast ready. Would you escort Lord Riddick to the table? I would like to speak to Sir James."

"Of course, Father." Carolyn replied.

"After you," Riddick said with a wave of his hand.

As she passed, he fell into step beside her, placing a hand on her elbow. Carolyn slowed to match his pace.

They walked slowly, falling well behind her father and James. "What happened?" She asked glancing up at him. "You both look like hell."

His eyes hadn't left the top of her head since they had started walking. "You're no longer limping."

"It's not polite to change the subject," she said, "But since you were kind enough to ask, no. Enchantment is home to some wonderful hot springs. Agnes and I have spent a considerable amount of time there. It has helped tremendously."

"Really? I've never heard of healing hot springs before."

"Not healing, just therapeutic." She corrected. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Do you realize," Riddick asked, "that this will be the first time that we've ever sat down to eat together outside of your chambers and with you dressed in something other than a bed gown?"

Carolyn blushed a deep shade of rose as Riddick pulled a chair away from the table for her. Seeing her settled he reached down ghosting a thumb along the scar running down her face. Unconsciously, Carolyn leaned into his touch.

Elizabeth discreetly coughed, breaking the spell that the two found themselves under and Riddick quickly took his seat next to her.

"This is unusual," Riddick commented on the table and room.

"Carolyn, brought this to us," Elizabeth explained. "She was accustomed to taking her meals with just her immediate family, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the household. So we had this separate dining room created."

"And while I can't be away from my men every meal, we agreed to always eat breakfast here, isn't that right, my darlings?" Charles asked beaming at his wife and daughter.

"I'm sorry. When she came to you?" Riddick asked.

Charles and Elizabeth both looked at Carolyn who was studying the food on her plate with great interest. "Carolyn, did you not tell him?" Elizabeth chided.

"It never came up," she mumbled.

Charles spoke up, "Carolyn came to us in her eighteenth year. How that happened is Carolyn's story to tell. What's important is that the three of us became a family almost instantly. We adopted Carolyn less than a year after her arrival. She's our daughter in every sense of the word."

"I shall look forward to hearing that story." Riddick replied looking over at Carolyn.

"It's a very personal story, Lord Riddick. I haven't shared it with many people."

"Then I count myself very lucky."

Carolyn couldn't believe his audacity in light of their parting, especially in front of her parents. "You seem very sure of yourself, Lord Riddick."

Riddick shrugged looking her in the eyes. "I always get what I want."

Carolyn silently fumed. Laying her napkin gently on the table she looked over at her mother. "I'm suddenly not feeling so well, Mother. May I be excused, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm sure it's simply all the excitement this morning."

Before Carolyn could push her chair back, Riddick was there pulling it out for her. "You're running," he said low enough so only she could hear.

Giving him a look that could kill, Carolyn calmly walked out of the room.

Sitting once again, Riddick listed to the sound of her limping footsteps as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

Agnes met her at the foot of the stairs. "The nerve of that man!" Carolyn railed. "Before it's over he'll be telling my parents that we were sleeping in the same room!

"But you were," Agnes replied.

"That's beside the point!" Carolyn snapped hating it when she became irrational. "Agnes, please have my horse saddled. I think it's time for a ride."

As Agnes left to do her bidding, Carolyn went to retrieve her cloak. She was loath to admit it but running down the stairs to meet James had in fact aggravated the wound on her leg. The cut had gone deep into the muscle and Carolyn was afraid it might never heal properly.

One of the stable lads helped her to mount her horse and then handed her the packed basket that she kept in the stable.

* * *

Riddick cursed under his breath as he watched her ride away before turning his attention back to the table and it occupants.

Elizabeth had excused herself from the table earlier leaving Charles, Riddick and James to talk amongst themselves, when Gerard, Charles' Sergeant-at-arms joined them.

At last, Charles stood and motioned for Riddick to follow him. They walked the same windowed hallway that Carolyn had fled down earlier.

"I appreciate you having me on such short notice, Lord Raven."

"Not at all, Elizabeth and I are thrilled that you're here." Charles replied.

Riddick chuckled. "You do realize that I drove your daughter away, don't you?"

"It's the most emotion I've seen out of her in weeks." Charles declared. "Besides," he said with a wink, "I happen to know where she went."

Stepping out into the courtyard a stable lad came forward with a saddled horse. "This is Gypsy Vanner. He's one of my best."

Riddick clucked appreciatively as he circled the horse, slipping it a carrot the stable lad produced.

"Go out the gates and circle around to the North. In a few leagues you'll reach a hill overlooking a shallow pool with a waterfall. You won't be able to miss her."

Charles handed him a basket. "We won't expect you for lunch. Dinner is at sundown."

Grinning, Riddick put his heels to the horse and took off at a canter.

* * *

He saw her horse first, as it wandered the hillside, lazily munching its fill on the tall, sweet, grass. Dismounting, he took the basket and walked the rest of the way up the hill.

It was a beautiful view, looking down into the valley as the waterfall tumbled into the pool of water which eventually meandered into a small stream winding its way through the countryside. Crouching down to his feet he looked over something that was even more beautiful than the scenery.

She had taken the time to spread a blanket and using her cloak as a pillow had settled in to read before falling asleep, if the book on her stomach was any indication. There was no wind where they were and her cheeks were pink from the sun and she hadn't got her skirts put back down from where she had rubbed his ointment into her skin, the jar lying next to her.

It was nice to see her out and about and somewhere other than a sick room. As much as he teased her earlier about eating at a table with clothes on, he was also deadly serious. While hurt and under his protection, his behavior had to be above reproach. And while he had made many mistakes while she was there, her honor remained intact.

Now, however, now they were equals and he looked forward to the chase; however, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to see her. To see how well she had healed since they had been apart.

Grabbing the jar, he took a seat on the blanket by her feet. Flipping her skirts to her knees he slipped off her shoe, followed by her stocking.

Kneading her foot, he gently placed it in his lap as he rubbed cream into the scar running down her leg.

"Riddick," Carolyn breathed stirring in her sleep. She opened her eyes with a sigh.

Looking at her face, his hands never left her body.

She smiled sleepily, his touch seeming to have soothed her earlier anger. "I've missed you doing that."

"So have I," he replied as his hands continued to run up and down her leg.

Reaching over, he ran his hand up to her other knee loosening that garter as well. Knowing that she had only received scratches on her upper thigh, he used his hand to explore, feeling only smooth skin.

The breath in Carolyn's throat hitched at the feel of his hand on her inner leg and she watched as he slowly spread himself beside her.

Carolyn instinctively rolled towards him placing her hand upon his chest as Riddick leaned forward capturing her mouth with his. It was soft and gentle and he let Carolyn set the pace as she slowly parted her lips and hesitantly caressed his lips with her tongue. Riddick moaned, slipping his hand into her hair pulling her closer, causing her curls to cascade over his hand.

Carolyn's intake of breath was the opening he needed as his tongue gently made its way into her mouth, her gasp turning into a whimper of need as Riddick slid a leg between hers and slowly turned her on to her back. Carolyn broke the kiss, biting at her swollen lips, her chest heaving as Riddick ran his hand down her arm settling at her waist, nuzzling at her hairline as she caught her breath and unclenched her hand from the fabric of his shirt.

"We were attacked early this morning, just leagues away from crossing over into Enchantment. That arrow in James' shoulder was meant for me."

"Riddick!" Carolyn said in alarm pulling back to see his face. "Who would do such a thing?"

With a kiss, Riddick settled her back down again. "I don't know. I have many enemies, Carolyn. They won't be able to hide forever though. These were just hired men. When they continue to fail, the guilty party will be forced to show himself."

Carolyn reached up to run her fingers along his jaw line. "Thank you for telling me. Since my return everyone has been treating me as though I'm going to break." She looked up at him, "If I was going to break it would have been the night that you rescued me or the day that I left you. I'm stronger than they think I am.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Nothing has felt the same since I've been back. _I_ haven't felt the same." She said pushing herself away from him, sitting up to look out over the valley below.

Riddick followed her up, trapping her between his legs. Spreading a hand out on her stomach, he pressed her back until she relaxed against him as they sat quietly watching the waterfall tumble over itself into the lake below.

"I fell in love with this spot when I first arrived here. It reminds me so much of my mother. I feel as though she's watching over me. This is the only place I've ever felt that way."

"Are you ever going to tell me how you came to Enchantment?"

"I actually arrived in the Realm of Ravensheart. But that's a story for another time." Carolyn said trying to shake the melancholy off. "How long are you to stay for?" she asked.

"I have no timetable."

"Would you like to ride into the village? There's a small fair going on today."

"If you'd like. Your Father doesn't expect us home until supper. I'll get the horses." He said getting to his feet.

"Just whistle." Carolyn informed him.

"Whistle?" Riddick asked with amusement.

Carolyn shrugged. "Do it your way then."

With a huff, Riddick turned back to where the horses had wondered and whistled. A distant whinny reached Carolyn's ears and she smiled as Riddick turned back to her. She was reaching out to him with her hands when the smile fell from his face. Carolyn sank back down, concern evident upon her face. "Riddick? What is it?"

Riddick took in the scene, eyes roving from Carolyn's narrow blanket in the tall grass and flowers to the sight of her reaching out for him, sucking in air through his nose, suddenly becoming an eight year old boy again, his only job to take care of the blonde in front of him.

"You're not from here." He said looking down at Carolyn where she sat on her heels watching him.

"No, but you already knew that." Carolyn slowly replied.

Riddick shook his head almost angrily. "No, I mean a different time and place. You don't belong here."

Carolyn suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Not even Charles and Elizabeth knew what Riddick was hinting at.

Riddick watched as she slowly stood, turning her back to him as she gathered her belongings.

"When you were a baby, your hair was the color of honeysuckle. Just a bit lighter than it is now. Your mother, Sasha, had long dark hair; it was almost to her knees."

He watched as Carolyn's shoulders' went straight and heard her intake of breath. Her body saying everything her mouth couldn't.

Carolyn hastily swiped at the tears that had fallen on her cheeks before turning back to face Riddick. "I think I've changed my mind. I'd like to go back home now."

Riddick stalked towards her grabbing her by her shoulders, "Who are you?" he asked pulling her against him.

"Riddick, please!" Carolyn cried out as she twisted in his grip.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"Riddick stop! You're hurting me!" she yelled breaking free from his grasp, bringing a hand up to slap him soundly on the cheek. Chin quivering, she turned for her mare not once looking back.

Getting his emotions under control, he turned back to her spot walking around it, examining it from every angle convinced that this was the place from his dreams. And if this was the place, then he was certain that Carolyn had been the babe. Her mother had promised him two things. That he would remember when the time was right and that she was his.

Determination written across his face, Riddick mounted his own horse and headed back down the hill.

James met him at the stable looking quite put out. "What did ya do to the wee lass? She came riding in like the hounds of hell were on her heels." He demanded of Riddick. "She reminds me of my own sweet Janet," James continued referring to his youngest sister who was just out of the schoolroom, "and I'll not sit by and watch ya take advantage of the her."

"Her virtue is intact, James. Calm yourself."

James looked at him skeptically.

Riddick walked towards the house with James following. "Do you remember the reoccurring dream that I had one summer when we were seven or eight?"

"Aye, that was our eighth year. We turned nine that winter. You were so upset over that woman and baby you barely spoke to anyone for weeks. But what has that to do with Lady Carolyn?"

Riddick stopped walking and turned to look at James straight on. James studied his face for a few moments before shaking his head with a loud snort. "Surely you're not serious, Richard. You don't really believe that she's the woman from a dream you had twenty years ago."

"No, I don't believe she was the woman. I believe that she was the child." He replied striding with a purpose towards the manor.

James stood in the courtyard gaping behind him before snapping his mouth shut and hurrying to catch up with him, but it was too late. When he caught up to Riddick, he and Lord Charles were entering the older man's study. "Lord Charles, I'd like to speak to you about your daughter," were the last words James heard as the door shut in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Carolyn lay in bed that night tossing and turning. She had refused supper, not wanting to see Riddick while her emotions were still in a jumble, and had sent Agnes on her way shortly afterwards.

She had not spoken to anyone of her home or her parents. Charles and Elizabeth just always assumed it was too painful for her, especially with the breakdowns she had over Audrey, and it was so much easier to let them believe that than to say "Oh, by the way, not only am I from another planet, I'm also from hundreds of years in the future." Her ramblings had simply been blamed on the blow to the head she had suffered.

It was times like this that she missed her parents, especially her father. As a child, before Audrey was born, her mother was rarely around, always off at one retreat or another. Even after Audrey was born it wasn't until she had started school that their mother had been around more. But by then she had written several books and was a sought out personality.

When she had told Riddick that she felt to close to her mother in that spot on the hill, she wasn't exaggerating. While Sasha had repaired their relationship and Carolyn loved her very much, Carolyn always had the feeling that her mother was holding something back from her.

Carolyn balled up a fist and pounded the pillow next to her in frustration. Climbing out of bed she pulled on her robe while quietly slipping out of her room. The floor was cold under her feet as she crept across the house to the guest wing.

Pausing in front of one of the two rooms she knew her mother would put them in, Carolyn stood listening. After a moment she heard James lilting voice and what sounded like Sophie, one of the upstairs maids. Rolling her eyes with a grin, Carolyn quickly opened the door to the next room and left herself in. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it for a moment letting her eyes adjust. The fire burned low in the fireplace casting shadows throughout the room. The bed was in one of those shadows and she could just make out Riddick's bulk under the bedding, and now that she was here, was unsure of what to do. Bouncing from one foot to the next while wringing her hands, the decision was made for her as the covers on the side nearest her were tossed backed.

The firelight flickered over her face as Riddick watched her tilt her head while chewing her lip, her hands now toying with the ties on her robe.

Hesitating only for a moment, she untied her robe as she made her way towards the bed. She wanted comfort, security and familiarity; things she hadn't had since leaving this man against her better judgment.

Riddick rose up on an elbow to look at her. "I've been waiting for you."

"How did you know I would come? I didn't even know myself."

"I hoped." He replied, "I haven't had one good night of sleep since you left." He paused a moment before continuing, "I've never missed anyone in my life. I used to think it was a weakness."

Carolyn was pretty sure that was as close to an actual apology she was going to get for his behavior that last night at Riddick Keep and the following day. Tossing her robe aside before climbing on to the bed, she rested her head on the empty pillow. Flipping the blankets up over her, Riddick moved closer, propping his head on an elbow. Reaching a hand out, he tucked a length of hair behind her ears. Her feet brushed against his leg causing him to suck in a breath. "Gods blood, woman," he gritted out, "your feet are like ice."

"It was a long walk."

Riddick grunted but lay back, pulling her to him. Carolyn settled against him, using his shoulder for a pillow while wrapping an arm around his waist and twisting her feet around his calves causing him to growl until she settled. His hand curled around to play with her hair as she lay quietly taking in the feel of his skin and breathing in his scent.

"I missed you as well," she whispered.

Riddick kissed the top of her head but remained quiet as her breathing slowed. "Do you want to talk about today?" She asked in the silence, her voice thick with sleep.

Rolling her on her side he spooned up behind her. "No," he said stroking the side of her face. "Tomorrow will be soon enough."

"Don't leave me," Carolyn mumbled already asleep, the words past any recognition.

* * *

Carolyn woke with a crick in her neck. Lifting her head she realized she was also lying on a huge lump. The morning was dawning gray and dreary as she looked down at a still sleeping Riddick. Sprawled on his stomach with a pillow over his head she had somehow ended up half on him and half on the bed. That explained the sore neck.

Untangling her gown from Riddick and her self from the bedding, Carolyn grabbed her robe and crept out of the room coming face to face with Sophia who had just emerged from James' room. The two women stood looking owlishly at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggles, helping each other down the hall.

* * *

Riddick, James and their men rode into the village after breakfast. He was disgruntled to discover upon rising, that not only was Carolyn not still in bed with him, but had already ate breakfast and left without him.

The traveling fair had set up on the far side of the village in an empty field. Sending the men off to enjoy themselves, Riddick and James took a circuitous path through the people and attractions. They had stopped, watching two men box when the tinkling sounds of cymbals reached James' ears. Knowing that sound usually meant half-dressed women and wine, he immediately sought out the source.

"Holy mother…" He breathed getting Riddick's attention.

"What?" Riddick asked leaning forward on his horse to look past him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked putting his horse into motion as he continued to watch Carolyn climb down backwards from a Gypsy trailer, before jumping to the ground. Another woman emerged, handing down a leather satchel, stuffed full of items. Carolyn kissed her, smiling and laughing as she waved goodbye, even as she was swept up and around by a young man her own age.

He had just set her on her feet when they spotted Riddick and James coming towards them, murder written on Riddick's face.

Carolyn turned her smile towards the men in front of her.

"Riddick, James! I'm so happy you decided to come out, despite the weather." The morning that had dawned gray and dreary had lived up to its expectations, sprinkling on and off all morning. It hadn't dampened the villagers' enthusiasm though, as the sounds of merriment reached their ears.

Glowering, Riddick pointed, "What are those?"

Carolyn ignored him. "Don't you want to meet my friends?"

"No." Riddick barked still frowning.

"But Riddick," Carolyn pouted, "they're very good friends," she said with a wink at James who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Well, I for one would be honored to meet them," James replied eyeing the woman who was half in and half out of the trailer.

"This is my friend, Zerena. We were just talking about the two of you. She was very anxious to meet you as well, James."

"I live to please." He replied with an accompanying snort from Riddick.

Carolyn walked up to James, handing her satchel to him. "Sir James, would you be so kind as to secure this and your Lord's horse while we join in the festivities? I'm sure Zerena would be happy to keep you company."

James put up no resistance at all as he watched Zerena crook her finger at him before disappearing into the trailer.

Riddick, already in a bad mood, grabbed Carolyn by the waist, dragging her behind an empty trailer, pushing her up against the side, keeping her pinned there by his body.

Probably not the best decision on his part, he thought as his body reacted to the close proximity of what he was seeing, watching as she licked her lips before meeting his eyes, her hands going to his waist as her eyes went dark.

"What are you wearing?" He asked again, watching as the rise and fall of her chest quickened.

"Mother nearly passes out every time I wear them so I only wear them when I come to the village. They're so much easier than long skirts." She said snapping her mouth shut as she realized it sounded like whining.

Riddick bowed his head, placing his lips near her ear as he lifted her slightly grinding his hips into hers. A small moan escaped her mouth as her hands scrambled for purchase around his neck. "Now do you see why your mother almost faints every time she sees you in them?" He asked as his tongue lightly traced the outside of her ear.

She simply moaned in reply as her head spun from the things his lips and tongue were doing to her. Setting her down, Riddick tilted her head to look at him. "No. More. Pants. Ever. Understand?" he asked. Carolyn nodded her head in agreement.

Stepping away, Riddick guided her back into the midst of gossiping villagers, making their way down muddied paths. Acrobats, puppeteers and jugglers all preformed in the midst of the people while Merchants hawked their wares from the backs of their trailers, laughter and music floating on the air.

* * *

Riddick was watching as Carolyn good-naturedly haggled with a vendor over a pair of leather riding gloves when he felt the distant rumble of horses, honed from years of fighting. Turning in the general direction he spotted several of his men and using only his hands gave instructions on what he wanted done. Turning to watch him, Carolyn quickly paid the vendor and hurried over to him. "What is it, Riddick?" She asked as the sound of horse hoofs reached their ears.

Parting around them, the crowd revealed their visitors. Carolyn couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth before she brought up a hand to cover it. Taking a casual stance, Riddick gently pulled her behind him as the man on horseback came to a stop in front of them.

"Riddick!" Johns boomed loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Johns, didn't expect to see you around these parts."

"Just wanted to check in on my bride-to-be," he said moving so that he could see Carolyn where she stood. "Appears as though she's healed up just fine." He said with a lick of his lips that caused Carolyn to bite hers to keep from crying out. "But it looks as though you already know that," he continued, the implication hanging in the air.

"Johns, the people are here to enjoy a fair. If you have something to say, you'll find Lord Raven at home."

"Yes, well I believe I'll look around a bit first. After all, this will be mine one day. Will it not, Carolyn?"

As she stepped forward to speak, Riddick stopped her. "Lord Johns, I do believe you've over-stayed your welcome. My men here will see you on your way." As he spoke, the men that had ridden into the village with he and James appeared on horseback. "You'll want to make sure they _all_ return to me." Riddick said turning his back on the man.

Fuming, Johns locked eyes with Carolyn, causing her knees to buckle before leaving the way he had come, Riddick's men falling in behind.

Grabbing her arm to keep her upright, Riddick used his thumb to wipe away the blood that had trickled from her lip. The terror in her eyes cementing his decision.

James appeared at his side. "Carolyn, go with James. James, get the horses and meet me back here."

Not giving her time to protest, she was handed off to James who swept her away.

Once they had disappeared into the crowd, Riddick grabbed hold of one the villagers.

* * *

Upon James and Carolyn's return, Riddick had taken one look at a somewhat dazed Carolyn, sopping wet now that it had begun to rain in earnest and pulled her on his horse setting her in front of him. Returning to the Manor house, Riddick left instructions with a stable boy, that his men's horses were to be ready to go in the morning. Nodding at James, Riddick left him to handle rounding up the men while he hauled Carolyn into the house behind him, yelling for Agnes.

Charles and Elizabeth came running. Elizabeth tisking over Carolyn's pants while Charles shushed her, as Carolyn just stood there quietly, dripping on the floor. Agnes, who arrived just seconds later, was pulled aside by Riddick.

"Get her bathed and warmed up. Lady Elizabeth will be up to help her dress in a bit. And Agnes, have both of you packed and ready to go first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Milord," Agnes replied pulling Carolyn away from her parents, leading her upstairs, Elizabeth moving to follow.

"Lady Raven," Riddick called out, "Might I have a moment of your time?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The room was warm, heavy with steam as Carolyn leaned back against the tub while Agnes added warm water.

"Mother, how do you know if you're really in love?"

Elizabeth smiled as she brushed her daughter's damp hair as it began to curl. "Do you think about him all the time?"

Carolyn was silent for a moment, considering before she replied. "Yes."

"Do your knees feel as weak as a newborn colt when he's near?"

"Yes."

"And when he looks at you does he steal your breath away?"

"Yes."

"Then what say you, daughter? Are you in love?"

Carolyn turned to look at her Mother with a smile. "Yes."

Elizabeth smiled back before standing, holding a cloth out. "Come, there are many things that must happen this evening."

Elizabeth helped her into in a lovely blue dress that Carolyn had never seen before.

"I had it made for you while you were away." Elizabeth told her. "For a special occasion."

"I hardly think dinner is a special occasion, Mother," Carolyn replied as her mother weaved pieces of her loose hair through a gold circlet around her head.

Elizabeth simply smiled and continued with her task. As she finished she called Agnes over to them. "You shall join us for dinner, Agnes."

* * *

When they arrived downstairs the men were waiting for them.

As Carolyn greeted the village priest who was joining them, she overheard James asking Agnes if she was ready to go home.

"Excuse me," Carolyn said taking a step back, "why wasn't I told that Agnes was leaving?" She asked before turning to Riddick. "Does that mean you're leaving as well?"

"We leave in the morning," Riddick told her watching the crest fallen look appear on her face. "Carolyn, you're coming with me."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You know that's not possible. Why would you tease me like that?" She asked.

"Carolyn," her father interjected, "Riddick has asked for your hand in marriage. We just signed the contracts."

"Marriage? But you snore!" Carolyn exclaimed causing James to burst out laughing as Charles calmed the priest and Elizabeth demanded to know how Carolyn could know such a thing.

Ignoring them all, Riddick closed the distance between the two of them and threading his hands thorough her hair, tilted her head back kissing her. The room fell silent.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back. Carolyn's eyes fluttered open meeting his own. "We're getting married?"

"Here and now," He growled.

* * *

The priest ushered them over in front of the fireplace while the men from Furya and The Three Realms gathered round. The room fell silent as the priest began the ceremony. When he asked for Riddick's hand, he held it out willingly. Carolyn watched as the priest produced a knife, making a diagonal cut across his hand before turning to her expectantly.

Looking at Riddick with a tilt of her head, he simply looked back, no expression giving away his thoughts as blood pooled in his hand. Standing beside him, James raised an eyebrow as if daring her to do it. Looking at her parents, Elizabeth gave a slight nod and turned her palm outwards where Carolyn could see a thin silvery scar.

Looking back at Riddick, she held out her hand to the priest, who made the same cut on her palm before placing it on Riddick's, tying them together with a length of gold cloth. Carolyn glanced down at the cloth and back at Riddick. "Well, that was rather barbaric."

Chuckling, he nodded at the priest before kissing her soundly as the men in the hall erupted into cheers. A band of musicians began to play as Riddick unbound the cloth around their hands. Ripping the cloth in two, he began wrapping it around her still bleeding hand. The rest of the evening was spent visiting with hastily invited guests, as servants roamed the hall filling goblets with wine.

Dinner had barely been served when Elizabeth and Agnes led Carolyn upstairs.

After an hour of brushing, primping and advice, Carolyn ran them both out.

He found her in his room, drinking wine in front of the fireplace. She spared him a glance as he sat on the edge of the bed removing his boots and shirt. "Carolyn?"

He admired her silhouette in the firelight as she walked towards him, coming to stand between his legs. Reaching out, she let her fingers dance along his jaw, lowering her lips to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. "I know that you have faith in nothing, Riddick, but I have faith in you. Let me be that which you live for."

Gently, Riddick slipped the robe from her body pulling her to him in a desperate kiss, rolling them onto the bed, his broad form looming over her. "I've lived only for you since the day you were born."

Pulling back to finish undressing, Riddick lowered himself atop of her with a growl burying his face in her neck, lavishing attention there with his lips, his mouth, his tongue, locking their fingers together, their limbs intertwining before he plunged into her, her face contorting in a combination of pleasure and pain. Looking upon her in the soft glow of the firelight, her hair loose and wild, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A week later they rode into Riddick Keep tired and dusty.

Riddick had set a punishing pace wanting to get home as quickly as possible. He had been unfailing polite and proper to his new bride in front of his men. You would have thought that they were simply traveling companions much to Carolyn's displeasure, but she refused to cause a scene, so kept her head down and her mouth shut.

There were times when Carolyn would catch him looking at her in such a way that she felt as though her body were on fire. In the evenings he would pull her on his horse, holding her so close she could hear the beat of his heart, often falling asleep to it, only to awake on the ground by herself. By the time they arrived at Riddick Keep, Carolyn was ready to turn around and go back to Enchantment.

Riddick's mood had grown steadily worse the longer they were on the road. Grueling travel was not ideal conditions for a new bride and he constantly had to remind himself of that and was a complete gentleman to her during the day in front of his men.

It was only at night that he was weak, bringing her onto his horse, using the excuse that they could travel further at night if he wasn't worried about her falling off her horse asleep. Ultimately, holding her in his arms only made it worse as her hair floated across his face, her breasts brushing against his arms and when she drifted to sleep, her breath as it caressed his skin.

He was practically a raving lunatic by the time they made it back to Furya. James was completely disgusted with him, waving him off as he saw to the men himself. Growling, he stomped over to where Carolyn sat waiting for help. Barking at Agnes he lifted Carolyn down, setting her on her feet beside him. "Take her to Mary," he said before turning his back on them to lead the horses down to the stable.

"Insufferable Jackass," Carolyn muttered causing Agnes to chuckle.

"Come on, Milady," Agnes said guiding her into the keep. "That man has the worst cause of blue balls I've ever seen."

Carolyn turned her head to look back at Riddick who was watching them with dark hooded eyes. "Really?" she whispered turning back to Agnes.

"Yes, and all of us will be eternally grateful if you would take him to bed."

"Agnes!" Carolyn laughingly scolded.

"Go on with you now," Agnes said handing her off to Mary. "I'll get your bath organized and I'll be up shortly."

Carolyn smiled at the woman who had become her friend, before following Mary up the stairs.

* * *

Hearing a noise as she sat at her dressing table brushing her hair, Carolyn looked up to discover Riddick standing in the doorway.

They looked at each other in silence as Riddick closed the door silently behind him.

Carolyn continued brushing her hair, a slight smile on her face. She had been half afraid that he would go to someone else's bed this night.

"I've made many mistakes this week," he said coming to stand behind her.

Carolyn gently set the hairbrush down on the table in front of her as Riddick's hand brushed against her neck trailing down her back to rest at her hips. Carolyn's eyes fluttered shut as he began to place kisses on her ears and throat. Turning in his arms, she stood, kissing him hungrily, stopping only to help him remove his shirt before pulling him back close. Under Riddick's deft hands her white gown lay in a pool at her feet.

Taking a step back to look at her, he drank in the sight of her naked body with his eyes. Taking his hand, Carolyn led him to the bed helping him off with the rest of his clothing. Turning her towards the bed, Riddick's hands roamed her body, cupping her breast, flicking the nipples, finally drawing her smooth back up against his chest while using his fingers to dip inside her, only to pull back out as she writhed against him, pushing back into his hips.

Pushing her forward on the bed, Riddick grabbed her hips, sinking his length into her depths. Carolyn moaned at the dual sensations of the bed linens rubbing against her hardened nipples and Riddick thrusting in and out of her, his hands alternating between kneading her hips and dipping between her legs. She was panting, her skin slickened with sweat by the time he had her crying out, begging him to give her the release she desperately needed. He didn't hesitate to comply, sending them both over the edge, Carolyn's cries muffled in the linens.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**~Two years later~**

Lady Carolyn, from the House of Riddick, Realm of Furya, formerly of The Three Realms, stood on the balcony watching in horror as her entire village appeared to be simultaneously on fire and overrun by men. Riddick was away visiting another Realm on business and as she had been unable to travel, had been left in the care and protection of Sir James.

An infant's wail reached her ears from the room behind her. Dragging her eyes over the countryside one last time, she pushed her way through the thick drapes making her way to the cradle beside her bed.

Picking up her infant son, Carolyn gathered him to her breast, tucking his blankets around him as she clicked her tongue at him. She held his tiny hand in hers, smiling as he clutched one of her fingers.

James startled her when he burst into her room. "What? What is it?"

"It's Lord William, Milady." James said causing to Carolyn to go pale with terror. "We must get you and the child out." He said stuffing a cloth bag with things for his Lord's son.

Carolyn stood looking around the room in a daze. Williams' attacks upon them had begun to taper off to the point she hadn't heard his name mentioned in the last few months. After her marriage to Riddick and their return to Furya, William's men had made themselves a nuisance, slaughtering livestock, destroying fields and setting fire to a few empty cottages. There had been the occasional attack upon Riddick as well, until he had the last group of men killed and their heads put on spikes at the border to the badlands.

"I should go down, James," Carolyn said as the baby's fussing snapped her back to the present. "The villagers' need me with Riddick away."

"Nay, Caroline." James said glancing up at the frightened woman. "You don't want to do that. Lord William has become even more sick and twisted since you last saw him in Enchantment. I fear for your life should he get his hands on you. I've sent Agnes down in your stead. She'll see to it."

Wrapping a cape around her shoulders, he took the child from her, placing him in what Carolyn called his Moses basket. He tucked the bag of belongings down at the child's feet before picking the basket up and taking Carolyn by the elbow, ushering her out of room. They stopped on the landing overlooking the main hall where Carolyn got her first look at William in over two years. The man look crazed. His hair long and matted; his fine clothing that he had been so very proud of, dirty and soiled. He looked much the same as any of his men. The only thing that stood out was the large signet ring he wore on his right hand. Carolyn could still remember the imprint of that ring upon her skin.

James struggled to keep Carolyn on her feet, his hand over her mouth and a hand on the child's basket as they watched Agnes stabbed to death when Lord William became angered at Carolyn's continued absence. "We must go while we still can!" James hissed in her ear as he dragged her towards the servant's stairs.

Carolyn kept quiet when James removed his hand from her mouth, grasping his arm as they flew down the stairs.

Exiting out through the kitchens, James ushered her through the gardens keeping to the shadows. Stopping at a hidden gate in the wall, Carolyn watched as he tapped on the door in a pre-set rhythm. One of his men pushed the gate open towards them. Letting go of Carolyn for a moment, James grasped Sir Gregory's arm. "There are two horses waiting just beyond the tree line as you asked, James. If you head due east you should avoid most of their men."

"East?" Carolyn whispered. "We can't go east. My husband's path lies to the west. We must inform him of what has happened here."

James turned back towards her. "I ask you to trust me to do what's best, Milady. Richard put me in charge of your protection for a reason."

Hearing James call Riddick by his first name made Caroline instantly contrite. "Of course, James, pray forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Now, we must go." He urged, guiding her through the gate.

James was thankful that it was a moonless night as he helped Lady Carolyn and her son up the hill leading to the edge of the forest. He was able to breathe a bit easier once they entered the tree line and were out of the view of anyone who might happen to glance in their direction. They traveled along the wooded ridge for a few minutes before coming upon Carolyn's mare and a steed she recognized as belonging to James, saddled and laden with provisions. Setting the babes basket upon the ground, James lifted Carolyn upon her mare, before lifting the babe in his basket, tying it to the saddle horn. Carolyn moved the blankets around to check on him only to discover he was fast asleep. She was thankful, as she knew the dangerous situation they found themselves in would not be helped by a crying child.

She didn't argue as James took her reins and led them away from her home, heading east towards the mountains.

* * *

They rode throughout the night, only stopping once in order for Carolyn to fashion a sling out of a blanket to keep the child close to her so that she could easily put him to her breast to suckle without the need to stop. The sun was rising over the treetops and Carolyn swaying in her saddle when James spotted an abandoned barn in the distance.

"Just a bit further, Milady and we'll stop for a few hours of rest."

"Thank you, James," she said with a tired smile, cooing at the child in her arms.

Leaving Carolyn on her horse, James dismounted, drawing his sword as he cautiously searched the broken down barn and the nearby surroundings. Satisfied that all was as it should be, he returned, leading both animals into the structure so that they were out of sight. Helping Carolyn down from her perch, he held her for a moment as she gained her balance. "Are you alright, Milady?" he inquired as she removed the blanket from around her neck, settling her son into his basket.

"I'm fine, James. I simply need a privy and a place to rest."

"Of course. Do you need assistance?"

Carolyn chuckled. "If you can watch the babe for a few moments, I think I can handle it by myself."

James nodded, taking a step back.

Carolyn walked out of the barn and he lost sight of her as she rounded the corner. He sometimes forgot that Riddick's Lady was no delicate rose. She had been a feisty wee lass since the day their Lord had rode through the gates looking like hell had just spit him out, pulling a stretcher behind him, her broken body lying upon it. Shaking his head out of his memories, he grabbed a broken pitchfork and set about fixing up a stall for her and the babe to seek their rest. Carrying the child over to the pile of hay he had arranged, he had just spread out a blanket for the two of them when she appeared beside him.

"It looks heavenly, James," She said squeezing his hand as she moved to settle upon the blanket. Taking the babe out of his basket, she covered them with her cloak and began to nurse him, in the hopes he would sleep so she could get some much-needed rest as well.

James unsaddled the horses, feeding and watering them before seeking out his own bed.

* * *

Carolyn was sleeping when James touched her shoulder to wake her. She blinked sleepily at him.

"We need to go," he said setting down a cup of wine along with some bread and cheese. There was also a wild apple he had found growing on a tree just outside. "I'm sorry I don't have any water for you but we can't risk a fire."

Carolyn nodded. "It's fine, truly."

James nodded, moving away to ready the horses.

Carolyn quietly ate taking a few sips of the wine before tossing it out. She had stopped drinking wine or ale when she found out she was pregnant. She had drunk only water since then, insisting that it be boiled before hand. Riddick had never questioned her motives, but they both knew that no matter how much he loved her, even Riddick the Dragon-Slayer wouldn't be able to protect her if the truth ever came out. She would be condemned as a witch if not worse.

She turned her attention to her son, quickly putting clean cloths on him, wrapping a softened piece of leather around them. She would ask James to stop by the stream so she could rinse the dirty one out. Dressing him in clean clothes, she picked him up kissing his soft cheeks before wrapping him in a blanket to hold off the autumn chill, placing him back in his basket.

On their way once again, having stopped by the stream, James rode beside her for a ways.

"I don't understand, James. Why does Lord William have this obsession with me?"

James looked at her and then down at the basket holding his godson, wondering why he had to be the one to tell her. But for the events of today, Riddick had been determined that she never know. "There is a tale. Older than even my parents, parents, that every child learns at the knee of their mother. It says that one day, a woman, marked by the very heavens themselves, will be spit out of their realm to live amongst us mere mortals. She will live among us, protected by the fiercest of dragons who will let no harm come to her, and will eventually give birth to a male child who will hold the future of the stars themselves."

As he finished speaking Carolyn turned her head so that her hood shielded her face from his eyes as she tried to get her panic under control. She looked back at him with a smile on her face. "Do you really think that Lord William has even heard this particular child's tale?"

"Yes, I do. There could be no other explanation."

"Has Riddick?"

"But of course."

Both falling silent, they traveled quietly a few leagues before James spoke again.

"I know of the mark you bear, Milady." He said quietly as Carolyn turned her head to look at him.

"Twas not long after you arrived, you were still feverish from your wounds and Lord William had arrived insisting on seeing your injuries for himself. I had accompanied him to your room."

"I remember," Carolyn whispered.

They lapsed into silence once again, the only noise made by the babe nursing hungrily at Carolyn's breast. She smiled, running a hand over his head. "Just like your father," she whispered to the boy whose eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Where are we going, James?"

"To my home. It's not much to look at but it's safe. Richard is the only person from Furya who knows of its exact location. I have a caretaker who comes several times a week to protect my interests. You can trust him to look after you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's my brother."

* * *

Refusing to stop again, they simply paused out of his and Carolyn's necessity. At one point, afraid that she would fall off her horse, he pulled her over to his lap, ignoring her protests. It wasn't long before she was asleep in his arms, the child nestled between them. His Lord would simply have to understand.

It was deep in the night when his home came into view. With a large smile on his face he woke Carolyn. "Milady, we're here." He said softly as not to startle her. The child had been awake for a while now, content to suck on his fists.

"Tis a good thing, James, as I do not think I'll be able to move for some time," she told him as she slowly stretched her back trying not to wriggle in his lap.

With a chuckle, he spurred the horse into a trot.

As they approached the house, the door flew open as a man wielding a sword stepped outside.

"How fare thee, my brother?" James called to the man.

A smile broke out on the mans face as he propped his sword against the house before walking towards them.

"It's good to see you, brother!"

"And you as well, Phillip!"

Slipping the blanket sling from around Carolyn's neck, James handed the baby down to his brother.

"And who do we have here?"

"That would be the wee Lord Riddick, Richard's son."

"That ugly old dragon slayer has a bairn? May the Gods help us all."

Carolyn smiled at the good-natured bantering as James slipped off the horse leaving her in the saddle as he embraced his brother.

"Aye brother, this be the Lady Carolyn."

Phillip clucked his tongue. "I've known Richard since he was just a wee lad. I have no idea how he was able to find himself such a lovely lass."

As James lifted her down, settling her on her feet, Carolyn clung to him as her legs threatened to go out from under her. "You might say he slayed a dragon for me."

"Well, however it happened, tis a pleasure to meet you."

Carolyn nodded with a smile.

"Do you think you can walk now?" James asked.

"Yes, thank you, James," She said reaching out for her son.

"I'd like to get Carolyn settled." James said the look in his eyes telling his brother they would talk shortly.

"I'll just see to the horses." Phillip said taking the reins.

* * *

Carolyn's only request was water and a fire to heat it so that she could bathe herself and the child. James was happy to oblige before leaving her to her privacy.

* * *

He settled in the kitchen with Phillip.

"Furya was attacked. I had to get Carolyn and the child out or they would have been taken."

"Nay! By whom?"

"Lord William Johns."

"Lord Johns?" Phillip questioned. "The last I heard he was crazy as a loon."

"They are looking for a woman and her child, 'The Woman of the Fallen Sky'."

Phillip scoffed. "But that is nothing more than a legend. A silly myth that's been passed down through the ages."

"Perhaps," James said looking out a window at the coming sunrise, "but he believes it's real."

"And you believe that its Richard's woman?"

James shrugged. "All I know is that my liege lord left me to watch over the two things most important to him and I will not fail him. No one knows of this place other than Richard, himself. Remember, we were here visiting when the fever ravaged Furya taking his parents."

"Aye, I remember."

"I want to leave Carolyn and the babe here. Now that they're safe I can make faster time getting to Richard. I need to know that you'll keep watch over them."

"Of course, brother!" Phillip said slapping James on the back.

Nodding, James pulled out a map of the Realms.

* * *

In her room, Carolyn heated the water in the tub just enough to bathe her son, talking to him as he fussed. He was eight weeks old and already getting so big. Riddick had been gone almost half his life so far she thought sadly.

After drying and putting a new diaper on him, Carolyn laid him in his basket as she undressed herself. The room was toasty warm and it wouldn't hurt for him to be undressed for a bit. Pouring more hot water into the tub, she climbed in, moaning as the water soothed her aches and pains. Hurrying through her own bath she wrapped the cloth that James had found for her around her body rinsing out their clothes, hanging them over the backs of chairs to dry.

Never one to be modest, much to Riddick's dismay at times, Carolyn settled on the bed with her son, wrapped in nothing but the cloth.

* * *

Looking in on Carolyn and the child, James found them both sound asleep, snoring softly. Shutting the door quietly, he headed to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

* * *

Carolyn awoke to the most delicious smell of roasting meat and a gurgling baby.

"Are you hungry as well, little one?" Carolyn asked as she sat up reaching for her son to feed him. "After you're finished, we'll see what your Uncle James has cooked up for us."

She found him in the kitchen, kicked back in a chair, his doublet off, and a tankard of ale at his feet.

"James?" Carolyn spoke softly, watching as he sat staring into the fire.

"Milady," he said standing as he pulled out a chair for her. "Did you sleep well? And how is the wee lad?" He asked poking a finger into the blankets.

Carolyn turned the blankets so that James could see the boys face. "Your Lords son is alive because of his Godfathers quick thinking. Thank you, James. I will forever be in your debt."

James waved her off as he tickled the boys chin, grinning as the lad latched on to his finger. "His father would have done the same for me."

"You and Riddick have been friends for a very long time, have you not?"

With a smile James returned to his seat. "I can not remember a time when we were not. Our Realms have had a long and everlasting peace with each other. Our parents were friends and visited with each other often. As my eldest brother, Arthur, was to take my father's place, I was sent to Lord Riddick, Richard's father, when I was still a lad to determine my place in life. My father had dreams of the temple, I had dreams of a sword. Oh, the trouble that the two of us got ourselves into," He said with a chuckle.

"You shall have to tell me, sometime, of your youthful exploits."

"Oh no," he said with a laugh, "I shall let your husband tell you. I mayhap tell the wrong story and get him into trouble."

Carolyn laughed with him. "I am not so innocent, James. I know that you and my husband were nothing short of scoundrels, in and out of the bedroom."

"You have made Richard proud as his wife."

Carolyn smiled as she looked down at her son. "I hope to always make him proud." She said as James put the meat he had cooked on a trencher, setting it in the middle of the table. "Do you mind sharing?"

"Of course not," Carolyn replied.

"Phillip will bring you some supplies this afternoon, including a maid. No arguments." He said pointing a finger at her.

"Fine, but I can get rid of her if she will not do things the way I like. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he said after a moment.

They ate mostly in silence until unable to eat another bite, Carolyn sat back in her chair.

"When do you leave?"

"Now. I'll circle around Furya to determine if Lord Johns is still there and it will take days to get to Richard."

"So a fortnight or more, before I can expect to hear anything."

* * *

The morning had dawned cool and crisp as Carolyn stood in the small courtyard wearing nothing but a mans nightshirt, her dress slippers and a blanket tied around her, holding a bundled infant in her arms.

James led his steed out of the barn dropping the reins as he approached Carolyn. Bending on one knee in front of her he took her hand, placing a kiss upon it. "My Lady Riddick."

"Sir James, my husbands faithful friend, may your journey be swift and free of harm."

Standing, James took the infant boy from his mother. "Be good for your Mother, wee laddie. Your father and I shall return soon." Handing him back, James squeezed Carolyn's arm before mounting his steed and riding away. Turning back once, Carolyn was where he had left her. Raising his arm in farewell, he put spurs to horse.

* * *

Carolyn had instantly liked the young woman, Sara, whom Phillip had brought from town. She wasn't put off by the odd way that Carolyn did things, just simply did as she was asked. She made a nice companion in the evenings and didn't mind watching the babe while he napped so that Carolyn could get outside for a bit to clear her mind.

Phillip rode out every day to check on them and stayed for either lunch or supper. There had yet to be any news of Riddick or James.

Every day Carolyn made both Sara and Phillip tell her the story that James had referred to, until she knew it by heart. And every night she dreamt of her life before, her life before coming here to this world, to this time, but now, Riddick was a part of that world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sir James took a circuitous route as he left the realm of Quintessa, crossing over into Furya.

A day and a half later, he found it eerily quite as he rode into the village. With a bad feeling, he rode into the courtyard. There, lying side by side on the ground were a half-dozen men and women's bodies. He spotted Agnes's body immediately. Dismounting, he dropped his reins and made his way to her. He was kneeling beside the body when he felt the sword against his neck.

"Sir James."

"Who wants to know?" James spit out, slowly standing to face his enemy.

"I speak for Lord Johns."

"You mean for the coward who kills innocent men and women?" James retorted.

The dark-skinned man simply smiled as he poked James with his sword. "My Lord wishes to speak with you."

Mercs on each side of him guided him into the keep where Johns had set up housekeeping. Riddick would have someone's head for this.

Sitting in Riddick's chair next to the fire, Johns was splayed out lazily, groping a frightened serving girl that he was holding on his lap. Glancing around the room James made eye contact with the knights and squires he could see, trying to pass along his strength and determination to keep his Lords wife and child from harm. To a man they nodded back at him, their spines straight.

"Sir James, I've been waiting on you. I see you've returned empty-handed though. How disappointing. I was so hoping to see Lady Riddick and her little brat."

"What do you want, Johns?"

"Now Sir James, is that any way to speak to a Lord of the Realms?"

"It's how I speak to a coward." James replied as he spit towards Johns' boots.

Throwing the girl to the floor, Johns stood making his way towards James, who watched as the girl scurried towards the men who let her into their midst only to surround her. Nodding, he turned his attention back to Johns who was circling him.

"I don't want to hurt this man!" Johns said loudly to the room. "But unless someone tells me what I want to know, you'll leave me no choice."

There was absolute silence in the hall. The residents of Riddick Keep were of one mind to protect Lady Riddick and her son. James continued to stare straight ahead. While they obviously knew he had escaped with his Lords wife, no one knew where he had taken her. He may die, but he would die doing his duty.

With a huff, Johns' commanded his men. "Tie him down!"

James struggled against his captors as the roar from the knights threatened to deafen them, until an even louder noise broke through the cacophony as they struggled to get him upon the table.

As everyone in the room looked at one another for the source of the noise, one of Johns men came running into the hall breathless. "Men! On the hill overlooking the village! They're carrying the Riddick crest."

"Well!" Johns demanded. "How many are there?"

"Hundreds." The man replied as a lone war cry rose over the sound of thundering hooves.

"Looks like we'll have to have this conversation some other time," Johns said slamming the hilt of his sword against James' head.

* * *

Hours later, after failing to find Johns, Riddick left Sir Gerard in charge of gathering up the bodies and disposing of them. His own men would be taken to Father Nickolas at the Temple.

Heading back to the keep, he barged through the large doors throwing his helmet off to the side ,making his way to where James sat as Isolaude stitched up his head.

"James?" Riddick said as he leaned down over his childhood friend, his eyes accessing the damage.

"My Lord, the bastard knocked me out." James answered with a grim look.

"Give me the room!" Riddick roared sending everyone scurrying.

"She and the boy are safe. I took them home." James said meeting Riddick's eye.

Riddick placed his hand on James' shoulder. "Thank you, my friend for taking care of them."

"Anything for you, Richard. You know that."

"Aye, that I do, James." Riddick said as the look the man gave him turned fierce.

"Johns. He wants to hurt her. He'll search till he finds them."

"He's already a dead man. He just doesn't know it yet." Riddick said matter-of-factly.

"She's worth fighting for, Brother. Every man here is behind you."

Storming out of the room, Riddick called for his horse, racing out of the courtyard with his men following in his wake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ridding hard, they reached James' home in Quintessa in record time.

It was obvious that the Mercs had beaten them here as Phillip lay dead on the step, the front door hanging from its hinges behind him.

Dismounting, James ran to his brother, as Riddick, bellowing Carolyn's name, raced inside the home. Searching the house he found the maid dead in the kitchen, and in what was surely his wife's chambers, stooped down, picking up the torn shawl he had given her as a gift when the babe was born. The boy's cradle was on its side, bedding spilt to the ground. Setting it to rights, he took a blanket, holding it to his nose. He could still smell the baby's scent on it. Walking over to the bed, he breathed deeply of a pillow, gritting his teeth as he did so, his wife's scent almost bringing him to his knees. They hadn't been gone long, a day or two at the most. Stuffing the blanket into his vest, he twisted the shawl before knotting it around his neck.

Walking back outside, he sought out James. His brother's body had been covered with a sheet and moved away from the steps. Seeing Riddick, James broke off his conversation and joined him.

"Sir Nigel will handle things here, until I return."

Riddick reached out clasping James on the shoulder. "My deepest sympathies, James. Phillip was as a brother to me."

James swallowed and nodded. "Just promise me you'll kill the Bastard."

"You know it is so." Riddick replied. "Are we ready to ride?"

"Yes, Milord." James said his voice resolute.

* * *

Johns horse was foaming at the mouth by the time he pushed into his bailey. Bouncing off the horses back, he threw the reins at a stable lad that had rushed out to take the horse. Striding into his home he took a deep breath tossing his gloves and cape at the servant who appeared by his side.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Upstairs in the green room, Milord."

"Excellent." Johns crowed heading for the stairs.

Bursting into her room, Johns did nothing but stand and stare for a moment before slinking towards the woman in the room who having been stripped of her outer clothes, stood before him in nothing but her undergarments, watching as a shiver ran up her body. He circled her closely without ever quite touching her. He listened as she quietly panted.

"So we meet again," he breathed near her ear, running a finger up her arm watching as her body broke out in shallow tremors.

"Where is my son?" Carolyn asked tamping her fear of this man down.

"Is he not here with you?" Johns asked looking around, seemingly truly surprised that the child was not with its mother.

"No. You're men took him when they took my clothing."

"For good reason, I'm sure." Johns said noisily licking his lips, forgetting for the moment why the boy was so important, now that he had his mother within reach.

Carolyn screwed her eyes shut at the sound. "Riddick is going to kill you for this."

Johns grasped her shoulders and began to laugh, his forehead coming to rest on her breasts, before pulling back up to look at her. "All this loyalty to a man who no other woman will touch? A missing eye and you surely know what they say about the rest of him. Tell me, is the boy even his?"

"How dare you! Carolyn exclaimed with a slap against his cheek that echoed throughout the room.

"Bitch!," he snarled knocking her off her feet with the back of his hand.

Striding to the door he threw it open motioning his guards inside the room. Tilting his head, he studied Carolyn for a moment watching as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand.

"Take her to the dungeon," he instructed his men who picked Carolyn up off the floor effortlessly. "Let's see if a few days in hell will make her a little more receptive."

"You just hollar for ol' Johns when you decide you want a real man in your bed, darling." He said as they drug her past him.

Carolyn could hear his laughter echoing in the hallway as the men forced her down the stairs, other men reaching out to pull, pinch and grab along the way.

* * *

The chamber really was hell, Carolyn thought as she struggled to simultaneously cover her mouth from the sights and smells and fend off the advances of the two men beside her. Rats and spiders, huge for their size danced over the dead bodies littering the floors in various stages of decay. With a moan Carolyn turned her head, managing to vomit on the feet of the man beside her. Letting her go with a curse, he opened up the cell nearest him waiting as the other man pushed her in, laughing as she fell in the filth.

Pushing to her knees, she immediately went to the cell door pushing back and forth on it. The guards laughed at her as they took the torches out of their holders on the wall and began to douse each one as they left, leaving Carolyn alone in the dark. Jumping, she screamed as something brushed up against her legs.

Using the bars to guide her, she made her way to the back of the cell kicking around on the ground before sliding down the wall. Clasping her legs in front of her, Carolyn squeezed her eyes shut and began to pray.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

With a thunderous clamor of hoof beats, and clanking armor they approached Johns Tower. James made sure to keep a close eye on Riddick, who was tightly wound.

With swords and flaming arrows they broke through the inner gates, cutting their way through Mercs, when through a maelstrom of fighting men, Riddick caught sight of his prey. Welding his sword, he cut a bloody path toward his enemy, his eyes never leaving Johns.

Horses clomping and stomping around him, Johns, eyes widened to the danger and suddenly desperate for escape, darted up the stairs, stopping in his chamber briefly before continuing on to the tower walk, barring the door behind him.

Letting out a war cry, Riddick followed after Johns, making his way into the keep, leaping over chairs and upturned tables, letting nothing get in the way of his path to man he was determined to kill.

* * *

"We've searched everywhere, James." Simon insisted as they stood in the middle of Johns great hall discussing their next move. Riddick had been missing since he charged after Johns and there was no sign of Carolyn or the baby after having searched the tower from top to bottom.

James pivoted slowly, looking at his surroundings, his fingers tapping slowly against the hilt of his sword before turning back to Simon. "Has anyone checked the dungeon?"

* * *

Johns panicked as white wisps of air began to wrap around him as Riddick lowered his sword, simply watching.

"What type of witchcraft is this?" Johns screamed as the tendrils began to encircle his neck, meeting Riddick's eyes as the tendrils squeezed, cutting off his air.

Letting go of the child in his arms, Johns grabbed at his throat as the pressure multiplied.

Throwing himself to roof, desperate to save his son from injury, yet another tendril of smoke reached out to cradle his son from harm.

Johns, unable to breath, can do nothing but watch in horror as Riddick thanks the white smoke that appeared to be trying to take shape.

"Thank you. Thank you for them both."

With this, the white smoke began to disentangle itself from around Johns' body, making its way to wrap around the baby, and to seemingly hold it in mid air with no help from Riddick. Riddick watched as his son began to giggle and coo before turning to Johns who was attempting to suck air into his oxygen deprived lungs, holding out a hand in a weak attempt to deflect the larger man.

"When I'm finished with you there won't be a head left to put on a pike," Riddick growled before making contact with the man's jaw sending him reeling backwards over the edge of the turret, arms and legs failing.

* * *

Carrying torches, James, Simon and Thomas descended into the dark, dank, dungeon making their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase which resembled more of a passageway to hell than anything else.

Carolyn sunk back into her corner as she heard the sound of footsteps coming her way, covering her eyes from the glare of the torch as the man made his way past her cell.

There was silence before she felt a hand wrap around her forearm causing her to blindly lash out. James sucked in a breath as he restrained her arms. Her hair was disheveled, her face dirty and sweaty, dressed only in her slip, which was ripped and torn.

"Carolyn, it's me, James!" He said desperately trying to control the woman in his arms. Still struggling, Carolyn began to cry as James pulled her to his chest, violent sobs wracking her body, her mouth muffled against his body. Collapsing to the floor, James rocked the woman, all the while assuring her that her ordeal was over.

"Simon, find a cart like we use for Father Nickolas and get it ready. Thomas, gather blankets, a cloak, warm clothing. And somebody get some water!" Without a word, the men left to do his bidding.

Gently, carefully, James picked Carolyn up, slowly making his way out of the lower levels out into the bailey. "Any sign of Riddick?" He asked the men on his way to the cart that Simon had readied in record time.

No one had yet to hear from him so James set about caring for Carolyn, washing her exposed skin before wrapping her in a thick fur cloak that Thomas had produced and making her comfortable in the straw filled cart.

"James?"

"I'm right here, Carolyn," James said softly.

"Riddick? My son?"

"Richard will be here shortly with the babe."

Carolyn nodded as James helped her lie back, having offered her some water.

Suddenly, a man's scream broke through the night and with a sickening thud William John's body landed on the ground in front of them.

"James?" Carolyn asked weakly.

"Thomas and Simon are going to stay here with you. I'll be right back," James said motioning to the two men he had named.

* * *

Hearing someone coming up the stairs Riddick held his sword at the ready prepared to protect his son.

James came skidding to a halt in the doorway meeting Riddick who was cradling his son in his arms. "Richard! You found the babe, thank the Gods!"

"Did you find Carolyn?' Riddick asked gruffly not sure if he was prepared if they hadn't.

"Yes," James answered, "Worse for wear and weaker than a newborn kitten, but asking for you and the lad."

* * *

The courtyard fell silent as Riddick stopped for a moment to watch Carolyn sleeping in the back of the cart. She looked so incredibly young and fragile laying there.

The spell was broken when James clasped his shoulder. "Let's go home, old friend."

Looking at him, Riddick nodded and watched as the Furyans mounted, prepared to follow a horse drawn cart all the way home. James looked between Riddick and Carolyn with a smile and moved away to mount his own horse.

Climbing onto the cart, Riddick carefully settled in the hay next to Carolyn, placing their son in between them, before reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Reaching up to touch his hand, she opened her eyes, drinking in the sight of him before placing a kiss on their son's brow. "I knew you'd come. I knew you wouldn't leave us."

"I'll never leave you, Carolyn, no matter where, no matter when," Riddick whispered in her hair, pulling his family closer as James gave to order to take them home.

The End


	21. Chapter 21

**_Epilogue_ **

Carolyn eyes flew open as she clawed at the bedding, machines beeping wildly, as medical personal rushed into the room, a blur of activity.

Dozens of voices were chattering, talking to her, asking her questions, "What did she remember? Did she know who she was? What happened? Did she know the whereabouts of Richard B. Riddick?" breathing faster and faster, her head spinning, she was thankful when darkness claimed her.

**_6 months later_**

Carolyn lay quietly, watching the stars that could be seen from her open bedroom window, rubbing the thin silvery scar that ran across her right palm. After having spent a sufficient amount of time at the hospital for her physical injuries, the company moved her to this faculty to evaluate her mental health.

She met daily with psychiatrists, psychologists and counselors of every sort, insisting till she was blue in the face, that no, she did not know the current whereabouts of Richard Riddick, nor did she know if he had survived.

However, what had become more curious, in the minds of her physicians, was when she would randomly begin speaking in ancient languages, or ask when she could visit with her parents, Charles and Elizabeth, when her records clearly indicated that her parents were John and Ellen Fry, both deceased, or waking the rest of the patients as she cried out for Riddick to save their son.

She would randomly call the orderlies' names like Nigel, Thomas and Simon, preferring the name James, most of the time. She insisted on calling the Chrislam Imam that visited, Nickolas and cried for hours when she learned that her personal nurse was in fact named Agnes. This, of course, was after hours of convincing her that they were not lying to her and Agnes plugging in her ID card for Carolyn to see herself.

Four months ago she had stopped talking for a week upon learning that she was ensconced in the Kingsbridge mental hospital on Ardana.

She did her best to keep her answers about the events surrounding the Hunter-Gratnza truthful and consistent and her perseverance had paid off. Tomorrow she would finally go before the company's review board. Carolyn desperately wanted it over. There were several outcomes and short of her being released, none of them were good. The Company had already bought out her contract, making a lump sum deposit into her accounts, which she had transferred into a newly opened account under the name Sasha Fry. She might be hospitalized, but money still talked.

* * *

Riddick woke with a start, swinging his legs over the side of the rented bed. The dream had been crazy; no doubt a result of his constant planet hopping since ditching the girl and the holy man. He wouldn't consider the possibility that guilt might play a small role in it as well. Standing, he walked over to the viewer, flipping it on as he headed to take a piss, a name stopping him in his tracks. Turning around, he pushed the button to replay the current story.

"Carolyn Fry, the junior pilot of the ill-fated Hunter-Gratzner, has regained consciousness at an Ardana medical facility. After six weeks in a medically induced coma it is unknown if she remembers the events of the crash, or the fate of convicted murderer Richard B. Riddick who was on board the Hunter-Gratzner, being transported to a nearby correctional facility. Sources are saying that Ms. Fry will appear before a review board at some future date to answer questions regarding the fate of the ship and her passengers. You'll remember that the Hunter-Gratzner crashed two months ago in the M-344/G system with no known survivors other than Ms. Fry, who was found when a passing ship responded to the emergency beacon. Ms. Fry will remain on Ardana until the matter has been resolved to the New Oslo Shipping Corporation's liking."

Starring down at his palm, that he had been distractedly rubbing while the story had played, the silvery line stood out harshly in his night vision. Clenching his hand into a fist, Riddick looked accusingly at the bed with a frown, the voice of a woman telling him he would remember when the time was right, ringing in his ears. Looking back at the viewer with a growl, he pulled up a map.

* * *

Carolyn shut the door quietly behind her, still shaking from the events that had just transpired. Moving to the window, she stared sightlessly at the white flowering tree in the distance.

"Carolyn."

Carolyn closed her eyes to the voices in her head, silently cursing the events that had her hearing them in the daylight.

The review was over and her sentence had been handed down. While there was not enough physical evidence to hand her over to the civil authorities for murder, she had lost her space flight license as a result of her questionable judgment during the events leading up to the crash.

Raking a hand through her hair, pins went scattering as she ruined the elaborate coif that Agnes had styled her hair into that morning.

"Carolyn."

"NO!" Carolyn screamed aloud, covering her ears with her hands. "It's not real! it was just a dream!"

Having already heard the results of the mornings events, Riddick wondered just how unstable she actually was given their current location. Circling around to stand in front of her, he reached out taking her hands in his, removing them from her ears.

"Carolyn, open your eyes and look at me."

Carolyn screwed her eyes shut even tighter and shook her head.

Riddick chuckled. "Why not."

"Because it was just a dream. You're just a dream."

"If it was just a dream, then why do I have a scar on my hand as well?"

Carolyn's eyes flew open, not looking at him but down at where he was rubbing her scar with a thumb. "Show me," she whispered.

Riddick never took his eyes from her face as he slowly turned his hand over holding it next to hers. A shaking hand flew to her mouth, as her feet went out from under her. Catching her around the waist, Riddick swung her around to the wall behind them. Tiny whimpers escaped from her mouth as she reached up to stroke his face, his eyes hooded. "I buried you under the Ravensheart tree," she whispered, pain flashing through her eyes as she tilted her head against the wall, moaning their son's name.

Riddick stayed silent.

"How is this possible?" Carolyn whispered.

"I don't know. It took me this long to get to you, so that I could find out for myself."

"Find out what?' Carolyn asked.

"If it was real."

"I woke up from a coma with a scar that looks like it's been there a lifetime. I'm plagued with dreams of Charles and Elizabeth, Nigel and Jeffery, Isolaude.."

"And James," Riddick said picking up where she left off. He took a look around the spartan room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Home." Riddick said simply.

"I'd like that very much." Carolyn said slipping her hand in his.

Riddick didn't think twice about it as he led her from the room.

* * *

In another corner of the Universe, a ship landed on a long dead world; one of the early casualties of a conquering race of killers known as the Necromongers.

A man and woman emerged from the hold, carrying packs of equipment. With the woman setting the pace, they soon found themselves in a burial yard near the ruins of an ancient temple.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" The man asked after hours of inspecting tombstones.

"Yes! These are the exact coordinates listed in Sasha Fry's journal."

"Well, there's not much more to search. We're just missing that corner over there."

* * *

"Over here!" The woman shouted from where she stood in front of a crumbling arch placed directly underneath a massive flowering tree.

"I still can't wrap my head around it." The man said as he began photographing the ruins.

"What's so hard to understand?" The woman asked. "Sasha and Adrian Fry had to sacrifice their daughters so that the Riddick name would carry on. Otherwise the Richard B. Riddick alive now would have never been born to stop the Necromongers from destroying the universe."

"And having read the massive amount of records we've acquired on him since birth, I just know he'll be thrilled when he figures out that little piece of the puzzle." The man responded.

"Just be happy you're not the one that has to explain it all to him" the woman answered taking a brush as she began the tedious work of cleaning of the stone between the twin graves.

"Do we know how long he's been missing this time?" The man asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as he looked around.

The woman shook her head. "There's been no sighting since he and Carolyn Fry disappeared from Kingsbridge."

"What does it say?" The man asked nodding towards the stone as the woman sat back on her heels to inspect her work.

"For the world is hollow and we have touched the sky"

The End.


End file.
